The Life I Always Wanted
by Mr.and.Mrs.PeetaMellark
Summary: Katniss thinks the war happened but it it all might be a dream. Katniss amd Peeta face horrible situations and get through some tough problems all while finding time for each other. Katniss realizes her true feelings for peeta but peeta might be second thinking things or is that all in katniss mind? Long confusing summery short its going to be a bumpy crazy ride.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I woke up in a cold sweat. Screaming for help. No one came and I watched him die, peeta. I watched peeta die for the 5th time tonight. I give up! I'm not going to sleep anymore. I can't, I just can't! I miss the games. No, I don't miss the games at all! I mean I miss when I had peeta. The boy with the bread when I needed him most. To comfort me, love me, hold me and most of all...be with me. I'm all alone in this house. I hate this house! It's full of to many painful memories. I see prim walking around sometime...prim. I miss her so much. My little sister. She wasn't suppose to die! I wanted her to never have to attended another reaping again and I never wanted her to go to the games. That's why I volunteered in the first place. And that's where I officially met the boy with the bread. Ugh! I let out a large sigh. He always creeps back into my mind somehow. I miss him so much! Suddenly I get a really bad headache. I get these a lot now. All I do is think, I guess that's why I get them. I look over at the clock and see that it's 5am. I might as well get up now, there's no point in trying to go back to sleep. I sit up and stretch out my stiff limbs and make my way to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I'm finished and clothed I head down stairs and eat left overs from greasy sae. I don't want her over right now. I leave a note in the back door for which she always comes through saying

"Sae,  
I ate some left overs. See you for lunch  
~katniss"

Once the note is taped on the door I head up to my special spot on the roof. I love it up here. The breeze, the sun, the smell...the flowers peeta planted. When he arrived back in 12 last week he planted primroses by house near the back working their way to the front. That's the first time I saw him since the war and I was so shocked! I ran back into my house and cried. I realize I'm crying right now when I feel tear drops hitting my hands that sit in my lap. I close my eyes. A few minutes later I hear my name and almost have a heart attack.

"Katniss? Katniss? What are you doing up there?" I lean forward to see who it is...it's peeta. This is the first time we've talked since he got back and Im speechless. Suddenly I hear myself say

"Finding my peace. What are you doing?"

Peeta laughs and holds out his arms. "Waiting to catch you" does he think I'm going to jump? Surely I would have done it by now and even then I wouldn't do it because I wouldn't die I would just get seriously injured

"Peeta, I'm not going to jump. If your so worried come join me." I for sure thought he would say no. This is my spot anyways and he doesn't like heights, plus we haven't talked in a very long time. But to my surprise he says "I'll be right there"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I sit there, shocked. Did Peeta Mellark, The Boy With The Bread really just agree to come up here with me? I must be dreaming. Am I missing him so much that I really just dreamt of him coming up here to sit with me in my special place? I guess not. When I turn to the window I see Peeta climbing out of it. This puts a smile on my face. When he finally makes his way over to me and notices that I'm smiling at him he looks around confused. I look down blushing a bit. He just chuckles.

"It's nice to see you smile." He starts. Then he frowns "I thought you hated me...after you ran off crying after seeing me planting flowers."I look at him and see he has a sad look in his eyes. He continues.

"I didn't know if you ran because you were scared of me or if-if you hated me or-or..." He starts to stutter

"Peeta. I don't hate you. I could never hate you and I'm definitely not scare of you. Not on bit. I'm glad your head with me."

"I'm glad I'm here with you too. So you didn't run because you were scared or because you hated me...then why did you run crying?" He asked with a concerned look in his eyes. It takes me to think about my words. I'm about to cry again. I'm fighting back my tears. I don't want to cry in front of him. He's already worrying about me...wait a minute! He's worried about me! That means he still cares! This is great,amazing even! I look at him with a large smile on my face. He must think I'm crazy but I don't care. All that matters right now is that Peeta still cares. I tell him the truth because I don't want to lie to him. To hurt him more than I have.

"I-I ran crying b-b-because" I don't why I'm stuttering so much. I take in a deep breath and let it out slow "because you planted primroses. At first I thought it was some crazy person messing with my house but then when I walked outside and saw you and t-the flowers it was just...shocking and over whelming?" I say the last part like a question because I really don't know how to explain it. I was feeling so many emotions that day. Peeta nods his head and chuckles a bit. We sit in a conferrable silence for a while. Some how my head ends up in Peetas lap and he's playing with my hair that u left down after my shower this morning. I guess I dozed off because when I wake I look up into Peetas beautiful pool an blues eyes. He's smiling down at me. "Good morning"  
I rub my eyes and look up at the sun. It must me around 2:00.

"I think you mean afternoon" I reply in the sweetest way possible. He smiles and then looks away in the distance and lifts me head off of his lap. I'm confused. Things were great just a second ago. He stands up and says "thanks for the lovely afternoon, katniss." He starts walking towards the window we came threw. Then stops and turns "sae left lunch in the fridge. You should eat and rest." He climbs threw and just like that he's gone. It feels like my heart just broke. Why am I feeling like this? I don't love him...do I? I don't know but all I know is that I don't want Peeta to leave. I want to spend the rest of the day with him and sleep next to him to night. Those 3 hours I slept with my head on his lap was so relaxing and peaceful. I miss him so much already...again. I see him crossing my yard and I jump up.

"WAIT!" I scream "PEETA WAIT" I run to the edge of the roof to see him clearly. "Katniss be careful!" He yells. I just laugh. Then start to speak. "Peeta please don't go. Dot leave me. Today was so relaxing with you. Please stay and eat lunch with me. Spend time with me. I don't want to be alone anymore...I-I-I miss you" I blurt out the last part. I really do. I just wish I said it a little more careful. He looks at his feet then back at me while blushing and says one simple word that makes my belly full of butterflies and warm inside

"Always


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Always"

I probably look like a idiot with this giant smile on my face. I'm really really glad Peeta said he will stay with me. Once I hear those words I run to the window. Me being completely careless slips in the process of running to the window. I fall and roll off of the roof and hit the ground with a hard impact. I'm gasping for air and I hear ringing in my ears and my name? Oh! It's Peetas voice. He comes into my view just before I black out.

When I wake up I'm in my bed. I have no shirt on just a bra and bandages. I look around the room and see peeta sleeping in a chair by the bathroom door. Peeta. He looks so peaceful. I carefully roll on my side to look at him better. Just as prop my head up and look up at him I see that his hands are clenched in fits to the point where his knuckles are white. He looks in pain. I can't stand it.

"Peeta? Peeta?" I say sweet but fierce "Peeta wake up! It's a dream! Peeta!" I get as loud as I can without hurting my lungs and throat which are in much pain. Peeta's eyes shoot open and his eyes are dark and angry when there usually sweet and kind. Oh no. This must be a result of the hijacking. He slowly stands up and walks over to me, clenching his jaw so it's shut tightly and his hands are still in fist. "Peeta? Peeta are you okay?" I reach out to try and touch his hand but he pulls away fast.

"Don't touch me" he says witch such anger

"Okay I'm sorry, peeta please tell me your okay. What's wrong? You can-"

"DONT ACT LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT ME! You hate me real or not real?" He demands. I don't hate him. We went over that this morning.

"Not real! I don't hate you"

"Don't lie katniss" he turns on his heels and starts to walk to the door.

"NO! Peeta!" I yell for him to stop. He does but he doesn't look at me. He just stands and listens. So I continue. "Don't leave. You said you would stay with me...always. Please peeta I beg of you. I've missed you so much it hurts. I-I-I love you!" Did I just say that? I clearly mean it...no I mean don't mean it. No. Who am I kidding. I love Peeta Mellark. I've loved him since-since uh I don't know. Forever? The games? The interview? No the day he saved my life. Yes, that day I'm so grateful for. I spaced out so I didn't notice Peeta sitting on the bed. When I finally noticed I reach for his hand and this time he doesn't reject. He just looks at me with hopeful eyes. "Did you really mean that? You-you uh...love me?" I look at him and without hesitation I say "no" his face drops. His eyes go sad and he looks down. He slips his hand out of mind and walks out of my room slowly, not looking back once. What did I just do? Why did I say no? I clearly do. That's what I just admitted to myself not even 2 minutes ago. I messed up. I messed up bad...again. I just told myself on the roof that i didn't want to hurt him anymore but what do I go and do? Break his heart again. I'm a horrible person! How am I going to fix this. I can't do it all alone. I stutter when I try and speak. Oh! I know! I'll write a letter. I can't walk for a while anyways. I reach in my side table grave a paper and pen then begin my long long letter to the boy I love Peeta Mellark


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dear Peeta Mellark,

Your the boy with the bread, my hero. I can't count how many times you've saved my life. Your forever in my debt and i can never repay you. I'm writing you this letter because I can never say what I need to in person. I'm not good with words. Peeta, when we were eleven years old I was taking care of my family but I couldn't put food on the table or in my family's stomachs. When I walked past your bakery and dug threw your thrashes with no luck I was sure that my family and I would die of empty bellies. Then I saw this blond boy standing behind his mom while she yelled at me to get away. I slid down by that tree and all I heard was shuffling and yelling then you appeared again with a already swelling face then threw me burnt bread. I'm sure it was for me so I stood up wrapped it in my sweater and ran, I ran as fast as my 11 year old feet can take me. That's the first time you saved my life. I wanted to thank you but when ever I saw you, you were with friends or I just got to nervous. So let me thank you now. Peeta Mellark I officially thank you for the bread you burnt, risked a beating and gave it to me. When I volunteered for prim at the 74th reaping and your name was called I wanted to scream! Yell! Cry! I didn't want you to go. You are so nice. I didn't want you to go. You didn't deserve to go. When your dad came to visit me and brought me cookies I was brought back to all those times I came to trade and you would sneak prim some cookies or that one day you let her in threw the back and let her help you ice a cake. You were, and still are such a amazing and kind person. You have no flaws in my eyes. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. I think I've always had feelings for you Peeta. When you had a hijacking in my room a week ago and I said 'I love you' I meant it! I really do love you. I've put a lot of thought to it and I really do love you. Like I said I've always had feelings for you. Peeta it's been a week since we had that lovely afternoon on the roof. I had to go and ruin it by denying my love for you. Why did I deny it? Well I've put a lot of thought I it and I realized that's the first time I've said I love you other than my mom, prim and my dad. I was scared and If I could take back when I said no I would. But I can't. It's okay if you don't accept my apologize letter but I had to tell you all of this. Even if it took me a week to write. I'm sorry I couldn't say it in person. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I let the capital take you. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. I'm sorry for not realizing this before. I'm sorry for all I did wrong. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you Peeta Mellark. I love you with all of my heart! Your all I have left and I understand if you don't want to be with me, all I want is for you to be happy.  
Please love always  
~katniss Everdeen

When I finally finish I let out a deep breath. I haven't showered or brushed my hair in a week. This week has been horrible and I'm so sore. I want to get this to Peeta as soon as possible though so I seal it and make my way to Peeta's house to tape it on the door, knock and run. Well run around the corner because I'm still healing and sore from my fall. When I get to Peeta's front porch I hesitate but just go for. I didn't realize there was a bucket in the middle of his porch so when I stepped forward I trip over it and go head first into Peetas front door. Right when I hit the door I hear a crash of pots and pans and shuffling. Peeta swings the door open and looks down at me.

"Oh my god katniss! What-happened? What are you doing here?" I look up at him and hold up the envelop. "Here" he takes it and puts it on a side table by his front door but by the time he looks back to help me I'm already running back to my house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A few ours later-  
I was sitting on the couch when I hear a knock at the door. I hope it's Peeta. When I open it, it is him. I was worried what he thought of my letter. I look down and see that it's in his hand.

"Hi Peeta" I wanted to throw myself in his strong arms but I had to restrain myself so instead Played with the end of my tangled braid.

"Hey katniss. We need to uh, we need to talk" I step aside and open the door wide so he can walk in. We sit on the couch for a while. It feels like forever before he speaks.

"Do you mean everything you said in this letter?" He ask kinda shy, just above a whisper

"Every word. " I confirm

" so you love me? Real or not real?

"Real" I answered without hesitation. He has the biggest smile on his face and before I know it he picks me up in his arms and spins me around. After that we eat and talk for a while. We talk about anything and everything. I'm just glad to have my Peeta back. I've missed him so much. By the time night falls it feels to soon. On Peeta's way out I ask him to stay.

"Peeta wait. Please don't go. Stay with me."

"No"

"What happened to always? I love you. Please? Please say you'll stay" then it hit me. All day I've been telling peeta I loved him but he hasn't said it back once. All he did was smile. Does he not love me? It feels like my heart just shattered to a million pieces.

"I can't stay with you katniss. Thank you. For this lovely day" and with that he walked out my front door and off my porch. I dropped to my knees in the door way. Why is he acting like this. Oh no. That capital changed him so much. All I want is him to love me again. I've always loved him just never admitted it. Now it's to late. By the time I get in my bed I'm wiped out. I'm so tired of crying, being sad and lonely. All I want is my Peeta not the mutt the capital created. I want the kinda and caring one. I'm so done with living. If I can't have peeta then that's it. My life is over. He is my life. My dandelion. And now it's gone, he's gone. Tomorrow I'm going to see him on last time before I'm gone. Forever


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I woke up with tear stains on my face. I must of been crying in my sleep. Of corse I was. Today I'm saying goodbye to the boy I love and my life. I hear pots and pans falling down stairs. It must be sae. Well I might as well eat a good breakfast. I want to say my goodbye to peeta looking like me as much as possible. So I shower, braid my hair and head down stairs. As I'm walking into the kitchen I'm expecting to see sae cooking but instead I see her on the floor. I run to her calling her name.

"Sae! Sae! Oh my god sae! What happened?!are you okay?!" I speak to her with suck worry and urgently trying to see whats wrong.

"Katniss." She starts "katniss I think I'm having a heart attack."

"No no no no no. Sae! Stay with me! PLEASE DONT GO!" It was to late. The color already left her body so did her warmth. She's gone. Sae is really gone. I need help. I'm officially alone. I miss her so much already. She did so much for me and all I did for her was give her the cold shoulder. As soon as I calm down a bit, I walk to Peeta's. When I get there I hear crying but it's not him, it's a girl! I knock on the door and he swings the door open and looks surprised. He steps out and quickly closes the door behind him.

"Oh katniss hi!" He realizes I've been crying. "Katniss whats wrong? Is it because of yesterday? I'm-"

I cut him off "no I just came to tell you sae died this morning. She was in my kitchen and and a heart attack. I just thought you should know." I say so bitterly. How could he have another girl in there! He just left me yesterday! What happened to always!? Ugh. I need to do what I planed to do today. I start to walk off then turn. I see that he's speechless. He holds out his arms for a hug.

"are you okay? Do you need a hug kat?"

"No not from you anymore." Ouch. That was cold. It looks like I broke his heart again. Well he broke mine. I start to walk again. I turn and see him watching me.

"Oh and I also came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? What? Where are you going?"

"To see my family"

"Your mom?"

"No. Prim and my dad"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Peeta looks completely shocked. Then he smiles? He must think I'm joking. "Okay katniss. Thats not something to joke about. Now let me just calm down Delly then she can go home and we can sit down and relax. How does that sound?"

"Delly? What the hell-" I take a deep breath. "You know what never mind. As nice as that sounds no. I just came to say goodbye. I love you Peeta Mellark. Forever and-

"Always." He finishes my sentence. I start crying. He comes up to me and wraps his arms around me. "Please don't do this katniss. I love you! Don't leave me. Your my life. In your letter you said I was yours." He's right. Wait a second...HE SAID HE LOVE ME! My Peeta. Oh yes my Peeta, My boy with the bread is back! Not fully but were still healing. Just when I look up and look into his memorizing blue eyes I felt I had no worries again. It's crazy how much he can change the way I think.

"I love you Peeta Mellark"

"Oh and I love you with my whole heart."

"Forever..."

"And always." Is his immediate reply. "So how about some hot chocolate?"

"That sounds delicious. Hey can you do my a favor?"

"Sure. Anything for you. What is it?"

"Not call me . You make me feel old" we both laugh.

"Can do Katniss. Can do" we link hands together and start heading to his house. This is nice. Me and Peeta together, well kind of together. I don't know how to label us right now. Once were in I realized Delly is still there. She's standing there taping her foot with her arms crossed staring at us.

"Peeta may I speak to you alone." She looks sad yet angry all at the same time. Her eyes go down to our hands linked together.

"Delly I've asked you to leave 3 times already. I love katniss I told you that."

"Katniss let you get taken by the capital. She's worthless seam trash. Your mother wouldn't approve." I let go of Peeta's hand and turn on my heels. Then Peeta reached out and pulled me in by the hips and held me close. "Your not going anywhere" I nod my head and smile up at him

"Look Delly you used to be a sweet girl. I love katniss Everdeen with all my heart. She's my life. She saved me from the capital. Yes, I may have got hijacked but that wasn't her fault. I asked you many times to leave already. I especially never want you to come to my house again if your just going insult the women I love. You understand?" He looks so Angry and frustrated. Delly nods her head and runs out the house in tears. I don't know why but this makes me really happy and I probably have the biggest smile on my face. Peeta looks down and I try to hide my smile and put on my best scowl but I just end up smiling again. Me and peeta have a nice dinner. We laugh a lot. I'm so glad peeta convinced me not to take my life. He was right about us needing each other. When night finally comes around me and Peeta are cuddling on couch when he suggest it's time for me to go home.

"Kat it's time for you to go home."

"What? Why? Peeta don't make me go home please. You said so yourself we need each other. When we were on the roof and I fell asleep...those were the best 3 hours of sleep I've had since I got home. Do you know why?" I look up at him with sad eyes. He smiles down at me, he knows the answer but wants to hear it.

"No. Why?" I could hear the little laugh in his voice.

"Because I was with you and I love you" were staring at each other, inches away from each other's faces. He puts his hand on my check and pulls me closer so our lips meet. I don't know how long we kissed but it doesn't matter. I have that feeling in my chest again which just makes me crave more...more Peeta. I pull away and he whimpers. I just laugh. I stand up and take his hand.

"Come on" he looks confused.

"Where are we going?"

"To sleep"

"Okay" he smiles and stands up and starts heading to the door that leads outside. I pull back. He turns and frowns at me "what?" He ask

"Not my house. I hate it there. There's to many painful memories. I wanna stay here...with you and make new memories. Is that okay?" Peeta smiles and pulls me in for a kiss

"That's more than okay" then he looks at me with dark eyes. Oh no. Not another hijacking. I hold his face in Borge hands

"Peeta. Peeta baby come to me"

"Baby?" His eyes return to my peeta. "Did you call me baby?"

"Yes! You are my baby now"

"You love me real or not real"

"Real. Forever..."

"And always"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

When I wake up in the morning I fell refreshed. That was the best sleep in my life because I had the love of my life right next to me. I watch him sleep for a while. He looks so peaceful. I had no nightmares last night. When Peeta finally wakes up I greet him with a kiss.

"Good morning lovely" he says when he looks at me

"Good morning baby. Sleep well?"

"Yes. Did you? You had no nightmares"

"Yeah. Slept like a baby, baby" we both laugh and lay there in a conferrable silence. Then there's a loud knock at the door. Ugh, who can it be at this time.

"I'll get it baby"

"No. Kat lay down and relax. I'll get it. " he's sweet. But I want to get it.

"Peeta, baby let me take care of you for once. I'll get it." He smiles and lays back down and nods his head. I notice he's watching me walk away so I put more sway in my walk. When I get down stair and open the door I almost faint. It's Peeta's family. I'm so confused I thought they died in the bombing.

"Oh we must have the wrong house" says the witch of a mom. She turns around and smacks Rye. "You idiot! We got the seam trashes house. Let's go!"

"No this is Peeta's house. Um why don't you all come in and I'll go get peeta." Before I can walk away Peeta's mom graves my wrist and yanks me out of the house.

"I DONT EVER WANT YOU NEAR MY SON AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME! MY SON DOESNT NEED A POOR LITTLE SEAM GIRL IN HIS LIFE!" And with that she slams the door. Ugh! What a bitch! A poor seam girl? Yes I'm from the seam but I'm not poor anymore and I love her son. I walk up to the door and turn the knob. It's locked. I bang on the door and then I hear people yelling inside...their fighting. Peeta swings the door open and wraps me in his arms.

"Katniss this is your house to now. My mom can't kick you out like that. Don't you worry. " I put my hand up to his face and he graves it, he's rubbing circles on my hand and notices how red and bruised it is

"Peeta I'm fine. She can hurt me all she wants but I won't let her hurt you I promise you that." I say calmly then I whisper "sorry but I hate your mom and were not even married yet." He laughs and then his eyes sparkle and he has a big smile.

"Yet? That means one day you will be ' '?"

"Of corse baby. Now let's go see if your family's okay...even the witch." He laughs. We walk in the house Peeta's hand around my waist and me leaning into him. Peeta's mother nearly loses it.

"I said to stay away from my son you tramp!" She walking at me pointing her finger.

"Excuse me but I love your son and he loves me. I suggest you calm down before I ask you to leave our house. Don't get crazy with me! You seem to forget I won 2 games and a war" she looks at me with wide angry eyes then comes and slaps Peeta.

"DONT YOU EVER TOUCH HIM LIKE THAT AGAIN! I promise, no I swear on my sisters grave that I will kill you! You've seen me with a bow and arrow? I NEVER MISS! Now sit down on the couch and don't speak until spoken too!" She turns and practically runs to the couch. I look at Peeta and he's smiling wide. He takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen.

"Thank you" he says while handing me ice. I give him a sweet kiss then I kiss his red face and put the ice on it. He pulls away

"Honey, let me ice your cheek." He shakes his head and takes my wrist then the ice and lays it on the bruised part. "Peeta I'm fine. It doesn't need to be iced baby. I can take a little bruise. I've had a branch in my leg before."

"I know kat. I just want to help, to protect you. I am the man and it's my job to protect you. That's why I'm scared. I might hurt you! I might have a- uh...episode and hurt you maybe even kill you! Then my whole world will be gone because I killed it with my own hands." I'm crying. I'm not scared of him at all. I don't want him to think that way.

"I'm not scared of you. I feel...loved and very safe with you. When you have a um episode, that's what you call it?" He nods his head for me to continue and for a answer to my question. "Okay, when you have a episode all I want to do is help. To bring you back form your internal fighting. To answer your questions and to love you and hold you when you come back. I love you Peeta Mellark. "

"And I love you Katniss Everdeen." He gives me a quick kiss and then say "you said you weren't good with words...you little lier" he taps my nose with his finger

"Well, your changing me Mr. You have a large impact on me. All your speaking skills is rubbing off on me."

"Haha if you say so. Now shall we see my family and see what happened?"

"Of corse. Lets go see how the witch survived the house falling on her." We both laugh and head back to the living room hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"I still can believe you survived! I'm so happy to see you all. How did you guys make it?"

"Well a peacekeeper came to our door the night before and warned us. So we left that night and we left everything in the bakery the way it was so it wasn't suspicious. " rye explains. I look at Graham and he's crying, then Peeta asked a question the set him off. He must of not known graham was crying sense he's on the Khmer side of the room.

"Well that's great...in a way. Well I have extra bedrooms upstairs. Graham, Susie and your little ones can share a room. Wait were are they?" Peeta looks around the room and sees him crying. "Graham are you alright?"

"You idiot! They died! And your making him feel worse. He's my first child, the best one at that you've always been a scrawny stupid boy. Don't make my favorite feel worse." What a bitch! I can't believe se just said that. Peeta needs to stand up for himself. I can't sit here and let that happen. She starts to get up an walk over to Graham.

"I told you to sit. You seem to have broke rule number 1 and 2. I told you not speak unless spoken to and to not get up off the couch. Not sit your ass down before I get my bow and arrow because you also broke 3. You hurt peeta. He's your youngest son, your baby boy and all you do is abuse him. Your a horrible mother and I will sit here and watch you do that." Everyone looks blown away from what I just said. I turn to peeta and he has dark eyes and his hands are in a tight fist.

"Peeta? Little brother? Are you okay?" Rye asked and gets up. He seems really concerned. Peeta's mother is smirking and Peeta's dad is trying to calm graham down. This is my good. So not good.

"No! Rye don't stop." I hold up my hand to stop him and he nods his head. I turn back to peeta and start speaking to to him to try and bring him back. "Peeta, baby come back to me. Not real. What ever it is it's not real. Tell me what is it baby. Ask me. Ask me anything."

"You killed my family?" Everyone just looks shocked. Rye sits in his chair and looks at me. He's about to open his mouth to speak but I stop him. His mom is laughing like crazy and I have no idea were and graham went.

"No baby. Not real. Their sitting right here. They're here baby look around. See all here. Come back baby. Come back to me. I love you. Forever..."

"And always"Peeta's mom laughs. She's widely laughing and everyone starts talking and asking questions. I think Peeta got a little over whelmed because he left the room crying. I hold my hand up for everyone to stop talking. When they finally do I start to explain.

"When we were in district 13 peeta wasn't with us. When that arena blew up, Haymitch tried to get us all but he couldn't. Peeta was taken by the capital and tortured. He was hijacked and programmed to kill me. This is irreversible and he will always have 'shiny memories' which are just memories of what the capital told him. So he doesn't know whats real and not real sometimes. He only hurt me once but it wasn't his fault and I don't blame him for hurting me and I'm not scared of him so none of you should be either. He's still our loving caring peeta." They all nod there head and turn there heads. I follow their gaze and run once I see what happening. When I get in the kitchen I see holding a knife backing peeta in a corner. He looks scared and helpless. I hate it.

"You mutt! Your a capital mutt! I will not stand here and let my son be a mutt! No wonder your dating seam trash! Your a mutt!"

"No mom! I'm not a mutt. Please! Please mom! Mommy please! Stop! I'm peeta! Peeta Mellark your son!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I act fast. I swore i would never let her hurt him again and what does she do? Hurt him the first day! Ugh I hate this women with a passion. I run and get my bow and arrow and when I get back I see peeta rolled up in a ball crying in the corner. I've never seen him like this. I hate it. He must of done this when he was little also. She has the knife in her hand and is pointing it at him while yelling hurtful things. He's crying. My Peeta, is crying.

"HEY! DID YOU THINK I WAS KIDING ABOUT THE BOW AND ARROW?" I aim it at her head.

"I-I-I uh, no um I uh-"

"SHUT UP, STEP AWAY AND DROP THE KNIFE." She does what I say but I still keep my bow and arrow aimed at her. "GO TO THE COUCH" she opens her mouth to reject but I cut her off "NOW!" She runs off and when she's out of my site I relax and run to peeta

"Peeta, baby are you okay?"I lift his head in my lap and brush back his hair with one hand and lay my other on his chest. "Shhh honey your fine. Don't worry. She won't abuse you anymore. Your my love. My life and she won't harm you. Okay." He stops crying and has the occasional hiccup.

"Alright. Thank you katniss. I-I feel stupid and helpless. "

"Why peeta?"

"Because I can't stand up to her. She always hurts me emotionally and physically. I'm a man and I can't stand up to my 'mom'"

"Peeta, she's your mother. She gave you life. Baby I understand it's gonna be hard but we will get through it 'together.' I know you still love and forgive her because that's just who you are, a loving forgiving person." I kiss him on the lips and he doesn't reject. "Now how about I go get your family settled in and you go up to bed and I'll make some hot chocolate?" He smiles up at me

"Your the perfect...uh actually I don't know what to call you. What are we?"

"We are dating." I say with confidence "hi I'm Katniss and I'm your new girlfriend." We both laugh. He heads up stairs and I take his family to their newest rooms until they can rebuild the bakery. Once their all settled in and done thanking me, beside the witch I head down stairs to make hot chocolate. Once that's done I reach for two mugs in the cabinet but I'm too short to reach so I get a chair. While I'm graving the mugs I see a piece of paper so I grave it. It reads at the very top

"15 ways to kill Katniss Everdeen"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"15 ways to kill Katniss Everdeen"

'1. Visit more  
2. Gain her trust  
3. Become close friends  
4. Get to know how the mutt thinks  
5. Start dating  
6. Make sure she loves me  
7. Start seeing others behind her back  
8. Let her find out so I can break her  
9. Fix her broken heart  
10. Get her to trust me again  
11. Get her pregnant  
12. Let her have the babies  
13. Make her feel worthless and broken (keep takin about # 8)  
14. Kill her mutt children  
15. Kill Katniss at her most vulnerable stage.'

I'm so shocked by this letter! How could he do this? How can he write this? He's always wanted kids and when I give them to him he's gonna kill them!? The capital really did change him. Should I show him this and leave him? Or let him follow through and ruin every step from now on? No, I can't do that. I love this man and we said no lies. Even if he's planing to kill me I will still be honest with him. He's peeta. I know he's in there. I decide to show him that I found it so I put it on a try along with 2 mugs and a kettle of hit chocolate. When I walk in the room I see him on the bed with his back against the headboard and he's writing. When he sees me he throws the pen and crumples the paper. I force a smile and a fake laugh.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"Baby, you threw your pen and crumpled your paper. Why?" I say with a laugh in my voice. I set everything down on his side table and he immediately starts pouring the cocoa in the mug. I'm still waiting for his response but I decide to be patient and wait even though I just want to yell and scream at him. When he hands me my mug I look at him with wide eyes waiting for my response. "Well..."

"Well what"

"Ugh! Peeta, what were you writing that you didn't want me to see? We said no lies between each other. What are you hiding from me?"

"It's nothing? Really? I guess this is nothing too." I reach over and pull it off of the tray and hold it up. He chuckles a bit and I roll my eyes

"Whats so funny?" Now I'm getting irritated.

"I guess we had the same idea. You wrote me a letter to didn't you?" He takes it from my hand and opens it. When he sees it he crumples it up and throws it. "Where did you get that?" He sounds Angry and frustrated. "Don't make me ask again. Where. Did. You. Get. That."

"Don't treat me like a child and definitely don't talk to me like I'm stupid. You have no right to be angry. My life is in danger. You want to kill me! I found it in the cabinet on the top shelf where these mugs were" he sits on the bed and try's to take my hand but I pull away.

"Katniss please. Please here me out. I love you and I made that when I was in the capital. I believed you were still out to kill me. When I was on the train and I went to sleep that night and I had a uh well I had a um a-"

"Peeta say it" I sounded more irritated than I ever have.

"I had a dream. All about you. From the first day to the last minute in the arena. Then the times I saw you on tv. It didn't feel real. But when I woke up and spoke to a therapist he said 'real' and so when I got here and I pulled it out of my pocket I read it over and over, in the end I was disgusted with myself. I hate myself for writing that. I can never get rid of my hijackings but, they will fade and you will help me. I love you katniss"

"And I love you" I give him a sweet kiss on the lips. I pull away and he whimpers. "Don't worry. You'll get more later. I just want to drink my hot chocolate before it gets cold" he just laughs and kisses my forehead. We sit and talk for a while then he brings up kids and how he wants them. I don't answer. He looks down kind of hurt. About five minutes later I answer him.

"Yes. I'll give you kids but, not now. First things first. We heal and fix out life's, get married and practice making them before we have them. Were just not ready right now." He ha the biggest smile on his face and pulled me into his arms squeezing me really tight.

"Uh pee...peeta. I. Can't. Breath."

"Oh sorry baby. I'm just so happy you agreed to this and your completely right. Let's wait a while, fix our selfs and enjoy being a couple and then husband wife then we have kids."

"Sounds like a good plan baby. I love you forever..."

"And always." He gives me a sweet long kiss that's so full of love and hope but then he pulls away and this time I whimper. What a tease. He rolls over and whispers to me.

"Pay back" oh he just started a love war


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I wake up in the morning wrap in Peeta's strong arms. I decide to wake him up with a sweet kiss on the lips. His eyes shoot open and he doesn't reject and starts kissing me back. I roll on top of him and move his hands to my butt. He pulls away but I putt them back. I can feel his smile. I start slowly grinding back and forth and he moans, then I pull away and roll off of him and he whimpers.

"Honey, doesn't pay back suck?" I start laughing and he just frowns.

"That's so unfair" then he joins laughing with me "oh your so gonna get it kat"

"Really? I feel the girl can do more in the boy in this situation."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh baby" I put my hand on his cheek. "You'll find out soon enough" I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I took a fairly quick one. When I got out I put I cracked the door and peeta was laying there in bed. I decided to go out there and...air dry. I walk out there and throw my towel on the nearest chair. Peeta looks up from his book and his eyes pop out I his head.

"I hope you don't mind. Effie told me air drying does wonderful things for your skin" I put my hands on my hips and wait for his answer.

"Uh I uh um no. Not at uh no no not no" I just laugh and shake my head. I go and lock the door so no one walks in. I head over to my nightstand and get a ponytail holder and put a high ponytail so my hands are above my head and stretch my boobs up with my arms. Peeta's jaw drops.

"Baby close your mouth before you catch flys" he attempts but his jaw just drops again. "Okay well I'm going to take a little nap. It's only 5:30." He nods his head and swings open the covers for me to get in. "Oh no sweety i dont need the covers right now, it's a little warm." He nods his head. I climb in and he opens his arms, I crawl into them and rest my head on his chest. His heart is beating really fast. I lean up and give him a kiss and he immediately kisses my back. I pull back and he frowns.

"Katniss can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead" I sit up and give him a full view of my top half. He blinks a lot and takes a pillow and covers me. I cross my legs and hug the pillow which I'm sure made him go even crazier.

"Kat this game your playing is fun. I was just wondering when your gonna start playing hard ball and catch up to me?" I'm so confused. I'm two steps ahead.

"Babe what do you mean? I'm 2 steps ahead. The sweet kiss this morning and this" I move the pillow an gesture to my body. He smiles and throws the blanket off of him and gets on top of me. He stats kissing and I can feel his erection up against me. The stupid blanket and sweat pants is between us. He starts kissing my neck and nibbling my ear. My breathing is starting to get heavier and all I want is peeta. I've never felt this way before. He would be my first and I want it. All the sudden he gets off of me and smiles. I smile back at him, I assume he just getting his pants off but he gets off of the bed instead. As he walks away he says.

"2 peeta, 1 Katniss."

"No! It's 2 to 2." I yell back at him and cross my arms. "I'm done with this game. Let's call it even"

"Oh Kat, baby were just getting started. The war officially started! And no 2 to 1 because your 'air dry' and laying down only helped my come back"

"Oh your so gonna lose peeta" I walk up, stick my hand down his pants and grave his erection. He gets goose bumps all over but he pulls away.

"Nope. I'm not going to let you." He shakes his finger at me and walks into the bathroom.

"Fine." I turn to get dressed but I remembered I left all of my dirty clothes on the bathroom floor. I open the door and Peeta's brushing his teeth. I put my robe on and start to pick up all of my clothes when I turn and see peeta staring. "Katniss 2, peeta 2. Were even baby"

"What?" He's still staring. I stand up and put my hand on his shoulder.

"You heard me. Were even now" I give him a kiss on the lips and walk out putting more sway in my hips. I decide that's 3 so I yell "katniss 3 and peeta 2" I point my finger in the air and make myself sound manly. I hear him swear under his breath. When I get downstairs , Rye and Graham are all at the kitchen table eating bread they must of freshly made. I start a pot of hot chocolate. Sense I moved in me and peeta have hot cocoa every morning and almost every night. Me and the Mellarks make nice small talk until peeta comes down. It's nice to see him with his family again. He deserves it. There's a knock at the door and I run to go get not wanting any of the boys to. It's a man with a 2 packages. One says 'Mellark' and the other say 'Everdeen'

"Is this the Mellark or Everdeen house?" He hands me a clip boar to sign.

"Both" I sign both spots and allow him in to set down the packages. I wonder what it is. It's most likely from the capital. When I open it, it contains 10 pairs of some kinda of silky pjs. There sexy and soft, I can't use these against peeta. It also had slippers with 'k' on them an there green. A whole jar of scare remover and a large book with empty pages. Peeta comes in the living room and sees he has a package. He has the same things except with orange 'p' slippers and not sexy pjs. Later that night we help put scar remover on each other. We end up exploring each other's body's and we made love. It was each our first time which made it all the more special. I really love this man and I know he loves me. Today we had a perfect day. No hijackings. No witch. Just lots of laughs, jokes, games, stories, surprises. I'm glad he's in my life and I'm glad I'm the only girl...his girl and he said so himself. We've been through so much and we-

"Kat" he cuts off my thinking

"Yeah?" I turn over and link our legs

"Your thinking loud"

"Oh sorry" I kiss him on his jaw line

"Don't be. Just tell me what it is"

"You and me. Your family. How perfect you are. How perfect we are together. I'm glad your with me and I'm your only girl. Oh and how perfect today was." I smile at just the thought of it

"Your so right kat I love you"

"Forever..."

"And always"

"Oh peeta I didn't tell you...uh nevermind"

"No. You can't do that. What is it"

"Ill show you tomorrow. It's a surprise" he nods his head for a answer but little does he know that I'm taking this war up a notch.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

It's been 3 months and me and peeta are doing great. Peeta hasn't had a episode in 2 and a half moths. The Mellark's moved out. They built a new bakery and a new home above it. It's 5 times bigger than it was before the bombing. My relationship with peeta is better than ever. He always surprises me with love letters around the house, I keep each and every one of them in a box I have my pearl in from the quarter quell. I go hunting everyday. I get up with Peeta at 6:30 every morning, he leaves at 7 for the bakery and I leave at 7:30. I always leave 30 minutes after him and get home 30 minutes before him. For my 20th birthday he got me a watch, hunting boots and a new bow. I wear the watch every single day. He must of got it from the capital because it says "Forever and Always" on it. I'm worried what I'm going to get him because his birthday is in a week. I've been questioning him without him getting suspicious. I look at the at the clock on the side table. It's only 5. I carefully unwrap myself from Peeta's arms and put on the sexy pjs. This is the first time peeta would see me in it. This war has been going on forever between us and I'm so ready to win. I head down stairs and make some pancakes. My plan is to surprise him with breakfast in bed while I look sexy, I only have on this silky sunset orange pj and a matching thong. Once I finish the pancakes I quickly make hot chocolate and put it in a mug. I take some bread from this 'bread holder' and put it on the plate. It keeps the bread fresh. I put it all on a tray and take it to the bedroom. When I get there I put the tray on the night stand and go over to Peeta's side on the bed. I wake him up with a sweet good morning kiss.

"Good morning sexy" I say while giving him another kiss and straddling him. He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me down.

"Me sexy?" He mumbles against my lips. He pulls away and I sit up looking down at him. "I think you got us mixed up" he slides his hands up and down my torso. "I like this. Where did you get it and why do you never wear it?" He says stern but playful.

I put my hands on his bare chest and smile down at him. "When we got those packages a few months back, these came in it. I lift up the hem of my silky pjs and show him my matching thong. His eyes nearly pop out. "I also have 9 other pairs"

"You tell me this now?" He pulls me down for a kiss but I reject. I get off of him and he quickly graves my hand. "Where do you think your going?" He pulls me down for a kiss. I give him a quick peck on the lips and he frowns.

"Baby, your foods gonna get cold" I walk over and bring him the tray. He sits up and I pace it on his lap. I give him a kiss and crawl on to the bed.

"Katniss you are the best girlfriend I could ever ask for. This is amazing. Thank you" he gives me a kiss and I feed him some bread. Then I remember what I needed to yak to him about

"Peeta" he look at me with a hot chocolate mustache. I laugh and wipe it off with my thumb. "We need to talk about a few things." His eyes change from playful to serious "it's nothing serious babe" he nobs his head and I continue "so first thing first. This little 'war' we have is fun but it's such a tease. So here's my offer, we call it off and I win and you can have me right here right now and anytime you want. Wake me up in the middle of the night it you want" he nods his head from side to side while thinking

"How can I not take that offer. You win" I give him a kiss. "Now come here" he puts the tray aside and graves my waist. I move a bit but I put my hands on his chest. He frowns. "Id like to claim my prize now" his frown changes to a smile.

"Not yet baby. I'm still talking." I tap his nose with my finger. He nods his head for me to continue. "Okay. I was wondering if you uh- were um ever going to um- uh... Propose?" His jaw drops. I feel like I just did something wrong? The man is suppose to propose not the woman.

"Um yes. I just thought you didn't want to marry me quite yet. We have only been dating for a month-"

"And 2 years." I cut him off "it may have been a act for the games but for me but not for you. When we came home a I literally broke your heart I realized I loved you too but I was scared to tell you and I though you were better off without me. I made the choice for you and I so regret it baby. I'm sorry. But what I'm saying is I love you and I've been ready to get married sense the day on the roof. I've just been waiting on you but take your time. I can wait" I give him a kiss and take his mug to take a sip I mummer into the cup "I hope it's not to long" he laughs

"Okay I just need some more time. And you don't need to be sorry because I love you and that's all that matters. Okay so can I claim my prize now?" He closes his hands together and makes a puppy dog face Literally begging me. I hold up my finger gesturing that I have more thing and he playful throws himself on my lap "what is it?" I laugh.

"Okay so your birthday is next week and I was just wondering what you want? It can be anything. Anything at all you name it and I get it." He smiles up at me

"Alright I want, French paint, paint brushes, you, and new pans for bread and cakes and cupcakes and cookies" I give him a sweet kiss on the lips then he breaks apart "may I claim my prize now?"

"Of corse" once I finish those words peeta is up and ready, well he's always ready. By the time were finished it's 6:30 and that means it's time to get up a ready. We did good. I swear Peeta gets better and refer eery round. It's like in in heaven. Peeta gets up and goes to get dressed. I'm gonna take a shower when he leaves so I just put my silky robe over my naked body. I wait for him down stairs on the couch going through the phone book looking for a capital hotline. Once I find the one I use most often I leave a sticky note and close it.

"Babe" I hear peeta calling for me up stairs.

"Yeah peeta?" I call back not wanting to go upstairs.

"Come here please" ugh. I was hoping he wasn't gonna say those words.

"Fine" I half walk half drag myself upstairs. Once I get up to the room Peeta's now where in site. If this is another prank in gonna be pissed. I walk into the bathroom and find a note. It reads

"Kat,  
Go to the nearest guest bedroom.  
-Peeta."

I walk to the guest bedroom across the hall and find peeta. He's wearing what he normally wears to work. A t-shirt, dark jeans and his hair jelled the way I like it. He pulls me in close.

"Hello beautiful. Haven't fortune dressed I see." He smiles at me. I close my robe tighter smiling up at him just to be a tease.

"Why did you call me off of my comfy couch?"

"Well I wanted to give you this." He gets down on one knee and pulled out a engagement ring. It's white gold with a small diamond. It's beautiful. I didn't want anything big. "Mrs. Katniss Everdeen, will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" He smiles up at me. I'm speechless. I drop to my knees with the biggest smile on my face.

"I would love to!" I practically yell throwing my arms around his neck.

"So yes?"

"In every language. In every accent. Yes a million times!" I'm crying with tears of joy. I love this man so much.

"I'm glad you asked me about me proposing this morning. I've been putting this off for months. It felt to soon. I love you Kat"

"Oh and I love you " I give him a quick kiss on the lips and he laughs probably remembering when he said that to me.

"Well future to be I must get going to work." He stands up bringing me with him.

"No! I want to spend this whole day with you. Let me get dressed." With out a answer I run from the guest room to our room. I dress warm. I put on some jeans, long sleeve my leather jacket and some furry boots that Effie sent me. There really soft. It's smooth on the outside but furry soft on the inside. I leave my hair down and braid a front piece pulling it to the back clipping it in. While I'm doing my hair I can't stop looking at my ring. It's perfect. Beautiful. I love it! I run to the guest room and Peeta's not there. He must be down stairs. I run down stairs and he's not there. I check the bathroom, living room, bathroom, back yard and kitchen. I run up stairs and check the 2 guest rooms and the bathrooms, plus closets. He left me. He really left me. Ugh! He just proposed and I told him id go with him. I walk to our room and right when I walk in I see him laying on the bed laughing.

"Peeta! What the hell I've been looking for you! And you just sit here laughing" I cross my arms and wait for him to respond. I'm so mad.

"Kat. I came in here when you were in the bathroom. You ran right past me and out the door. So I sat here and waited for you to figure it out" I start laughing with him. Wow. I'm so excited I ran right past him.

"Well your late for work. Shall we go?" I ask with laughter still in my voice. We walk to the bakery hand in hand. He took my left in his right and has been playing with my ring. It doesn't bug me. This is the happiest day of my life. Nothing can ruin it. I can't wait to tell people. Everyone! I want to tell everyone I talk to about our proposal.

"Peeta, I love you forever..."

"And always"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Me an Peeta walk into the bakery hand in hand. Peeta is still playing with my engagement ring. Once we walk in everyone greets us with hugs. Graham is still sad and overwhelmed with the love ones he's lost. Rye is dating Delly but I'm still on the edge about that. She's there today too bouncing around the back all bubbly and happy. When she sees Peeta she runs to him.

"Oh Peeta have you heard the news?" She throws her arms around peeta and he stiffens. He pulls away.

"No what news?" He sounds like he has no desire to talk to her. Good.

"Im pregnant!" She squeals. Whoa. I didn't see that coming. Me and Peeta look at each other and burst into laughter. She's only doing this to get closer to him. She just trapped rye. She's playing him like buttercup does before he pounces on his pray. Wow. Once we calm down I want to tell her my news.

"Oh. Wow Delly. How great. The best of luck you two." I must sound sarcastic because Delly gives me a 'fuck off' look. "Well now for me and  
Peeta's news." I look at peeta and he nods his head. Everyone in the bakery looks at us. The Mellarks besides the witch are standing behind the counter patiently waiting.  
"Peeta proposed!" I hold up my left hand for everyone to see. The Mellarks come and congratulate and some old neighbors from the seam who were in there did the same. I look at Delly and she looks like she's about to explode.

"Really peeta? You proposed to this?" She gestures her hand up and down my body. "Wow that's a new low." Everyone in the bakery is dead silent. Peeta's about to speak but I speak before he does.

"Peeta didn't have a problem with this" I do the same gesture she did. "This morning." Her jaw drops and peeta chuckles.

"Wow. Putting your private relationship out there. Whore" she says so casual.

"Yes. Thank you. I'm a whore. For peeta and only peeta. Rye, sorry but your girl is...ugh nevermind. We are family now and I don't want any problems with your girl."

"Thanks katniss. I respect that but..." He turns to Delly "Delly stop. Don't ruin this for them! Don't be a bitch!" She runs to him and throws her arms around him begging for his forgiveness. Wow. What a crazy relationship they have. Rye is patting her back telling her everything is going to be fine. Okay then.

"Kat, would you like to help me make cookies today?" Peeta turns to me. He so handsome.

"It depends...can I eat the batter?" I whisper the last part. He just laughs.

"Maybe a spoon full or two" he pulls my hand to the back and throws me a apron. I put it on and when I look down it says 'Peeta' in the top right. He's sweet. He let me wear is apron. Peeta looks at me and grins.

"Don't get all lovey dovey on me. It's my old apron." I push his shoulder playfully.

"Way to ruin my moment." We both laugh. I don't ever remember being this happy. After my dad died things went sour. This is the happiest I've been in what feels like forever. I love this feeling and I hope it will never go away. Within minutes peeta has the cookie dough ready and I push him aside to get a nice big spoonful.

"That's my girl." He wraps his arms around my waist and puts his head on my shoulder. I turn my head and kiss his nose.

"Don't get lovey dovey. Make me, I'm mean make the customers some delicious cookies." He laughs.

"Yes ma'am" he solutes and and starts putting the dough on pans. I hear someone coming downstairs. Oh great the witch.

"Good morning ." I give her a sweet smile. She turns to look at Peeta.

"Seam rats in my kitchen?! I will not tolerate it!"

"Mom stop. I love her. She loves me. That's it! She's not gong anywhere" yes! I'm so proud of Peeta. He's finally standing up to his mom. She stomps all the way down the stair case and picks up a jar. She throws it and I step in front in Peeta without hesitation. Where I would hit Peeta's Chest, it hit me in the face. I crumple to the floor holding my face. I can't see anything. I hope glass didn't get my eye.

"IM LEAVING! THIS IS YOUR SOON TO BE DAUGHTER IN-LAW! AND YOU HIT HER WITH A JAR? WHEN SHES BETTER AND SHE WANTS TO COME BACK WITH HER BOW I WONT BE STOPPING HER!" I hear lots of pans falling to the floor and glass shattering. I feel Peeta's arms pick me up.

"Kat, baby are you okay? How's your face? Let go. Let me see." I let go of my face and squint. Good. I can see out if my eyes. "Open your eyes wide please. I need to know if it got your eyes" I open them wide. "Okay good. Nothing in your eyes. It just got your cheeks and forehead. Nothing deep that I can see. Your gonna be fine baby" I look to my left and see that we've been walking this whole time. "Kat I'm so sorry this happened. It's my fault. This day was suppose to be special. Nothing was suppose to ruin it." He always blames himself. For everything. He didn't know this was going to happen, he didn't plan it.

"Peeta stop. You didn't plan for your mother to get all crazy on us. It could still be our special day. We can order dinner from the capital and get it sent within minutes. I can take a shower get all dressed up and you do the same then we can have a lovely engagement party...of 2" I hold up 2 fingers and smile

"That sounds perfect kat." The rest of the way home was a conferrable silence. Right when we get home Peeta goes to the phone and orders dinner and desert. He says I can't know because it's a surprise. I walk up stairs and wash my face. I put some healing Medicean on the open gashes. Tomorrow I will put on scar remover. I take a nice long shower using 4 different shampoos because I couldn't decide. Once I get out I wrap myself in my robe and was to my closet. I open my closet and push my way to the back. I'm on the edge of crying. I haven't looked at these in forever. I pick a sunset orange dress with matching low heals and a orange bow clip. I go to the bathroom and pull out my makeup box that I never use. I put on powder that matches my skin tone, light mascara and a light pink lipstick that barely gives my lip color. I do my hair the same way I have it today but replacing the normal clip with my sunset orange bow. I slip on my dress. It's a perfect fit. It's strapless with a perfect orange and with combination of sparkles on top ad cuts of to a flowy orange fabric that starts just below my breast and ends above my knees. I slip on my heels then take one last look at myself. I stare at my ring on my hand for a long time. I take it off and it feels like something is missing. Of corse. It was always missing and now my hand is almost complete. All I need is the wedding band just above my engagement ring. I snap out of the daze I was in and look down at my feet. I take of one heel and check the bottom. It's only 2 inches. I should me fine. I had to walk in 4 1/2 for the games. I walk back and forth in the bathroom and come to conclusion that I will be fine. I walk downstairs into the kitchen and see 6 lit candles.

"Why hello... Beautiful" Peeta steps out from the dark and he's talking in a deeper voice. He does a fake laugh that's deep and makes him sound crazy. I burst into laughter. I can't stop laughing. He's laughing too. When we finally calm down he leads me to my seat and brings me a bowl of lamb stew. I should of known, this is my favorite. We have a great time just talking and laughing, enjoying each other's company. We hold hands all night. Peeta keeps complimenting me which never fails to make me blush. It was truly the perfect morning and perfect evening. Just as we finish the main course peeta is about to go get the desert he made but he tightened his grip on my hand and took a knife in his other, his eyes darken and there locked on mine.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

No! It's been months senses he's had a hijacking. We were doing so good. He has knife and u good grip on me. I'm not scared. My main priority right now is bringing him back and keeping us both safe and unharmed.

"Peeta, baby put down the knife. Please." I reach for the knife but he pulls away and smirks.

"No no no, Katniss you are crazy if you think I'm going to let you have a knife " his eyes turn back to normal and he drops the knife. His eyes turn dark again and he lets go of me. I rub my wrist where he had a tight hold. Damn. It's bruised, he's going to crazy about that when he comes back to me. He won't forgive himself. He graves his hair and is pulling on it. It's like he's fighting with himself. "You don't love me?"

"Not real! I love you! Look baby. Look at my ring. Were engaged." I hold up my left had and talk to him as sweet as possible. He starts pulling harder back and forth. He's talking to himself

"She's a liar. Kill her kill the mutt. No she's my fiancé. I can't kill her. No. Stop. Yes. No!" My peeta. He's so confused. He's never been like this. I don't know what to do."you want to kill me?" He has such anger in his voice.

"No! Never! Not real!" I take the forks and knifes even the spoons and throw them. His eyes turn back to normal. I reach for his hand but he pulls away.

"Don't touch me."

"Why peeta? Your better now. You won't hurt me and I know that. You were hurting yourself so you wouldn't hurt me" I reach for his hand again and this time he lets me take it. I kiss his hand where is ring should be and he smiles. Oh how I love his smile.

"I think my hand is missing something" he holds his hand up in the candle lighting and examines it.

"Something is missing"

"What would that be?" He puts his hands down and looks at me. He already know what I'm going to say.

"A ring claiming that you are forever mine." I hold up my hand and show him my ring. "Your half way there baby"

"Yes!" He throws and fist in the air. I laugh. "Half way there for you to always be mine." He points at me.

"Okay, so how about we clean up. I have a surprise for you up stairs."

"What is it?" He asked so casual I almost told him.

"Baby if I tell you it's not a surprise." He chuckles.

"Oh yeah" I hit him with a dish towel and turn on the lights. We can't clean in just candle lighting. I wash and Peeta drys then puts away. We have a good system. As I'm handing Peeta a plate he looks at my wrist. He gently takes the plate and my hand in his. As he's looking at my badly bruised wrist he ask me the question I don't want to answer.

"Did I do this to you" his voice is so full of pain and regret.

"Yes" I barley say above a whisper. He drops to his knees and covers his face. "Peeta." I get down on my knees. "Listen to me. Hey, look at me" I lift his chin so our eyes meet. "My wrist is not your fault. You had a hijacking. You were programmed to kill me, but I'm still here. I'm alive. So what I have a bruise, it's no the end of the world. Remember the first time we had sex?" He nods his head "I scratched your back and your left finger prints on my arm. It's fine. I'm not mad and I'm not hurting. Please don't worry about it. If it helps you can always talk to me about it...or anything"

"Thank you kat. You are a amazing person but I don't want to hurt you. If I have a hijacking and kill you...well I would have killed my whole world with my hands."

"Lets not think like that. This was your first hijacking in months. You pretty much fought yourself. You dropped the knife and let go of me. You were pulling at your hair so you wouldn't hurt me. You are in control baby. When we first got back and a episode would happen you were lost, it was harder for you to fight back so you would leave. Now you have more control and maybe in a few months or a year you will have complete control."

"Your right"

"Aren't I alway?" I do a fake laugh and flip my hair back with my hand. "A happy wife is a happy life" we both laugh.

"My surprise?"

"Sure lets just leave this mess. " I do my best sarcastic voice. He frowns. I kiss him on the lips"I'm just kidding. Head upstairs. I have to prepare something down here" he has the biggest smile on his face. He nods and practically runs up stairs. I open the kitchen closet and pull out a plastic bag. I immediately start stripping my clothes and put on a light blue silky pjs that peeta thinks is so sexy. I also put in the matching thong. I stuff my dress and heels with the matching clip and throw it back in the closet. I realize we didn't eat desert. I look under the foil and it's chocolate cake with cookies on top. Mmm! My favorite. I read the writing and it says 'To us! The couple that can do anything' I take the cake and throw the foil off. I grave whip cream from the fridge and bring that up too. I head upstairs with cake and whip cream in hand. The bedroom door is wide open and when I walk in Peeta's already in his boxers ready to go. Just for him knowing the surprise which is fairly obvious I'm going to make him wait a while.

"Babe we forgot desert" I hold it up for him to see.

"Oh...your my desert" he gives me a cheesy smile.

"That's sweet but, I want some cake first. You know I can't resist your chocolate cake with cookies."

"Fine." He crosses his arms. "I can wait" he looks upset. How cute he thinks I'm stalling and he's not getting any

"Oh stop it peeta. Your still gonna get some tonight." I kiss him on the cheek and he smiles. I hand him a fork and we start eating some delicious cake in silence. I feed him a cookie and he smears chocolate on my face. I take some whip cream and but it on his face. Once were done with the little food war we had I finally climb on top of him and finally give him what he's been waiting for all night...Me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

The day before Peeta's birthday~

Finally Peeta's package with his birthday present has arrived. I got him 24 different colors of French paints, panda hair paint brushes, 6 new cake pans of different shapes and sizes, 4 new cupcake pans of different sizes, 2 new cookie sheets, and 12 new bread pans of different shapes and sizes. I also got a little something for me, well more for him. When I was on the phone with the lady of the 'Everything Department Store' I asked for silky sexy pjs with matching thongs she said they are called 'lingerie' well I ordered a new sunset orange one that's shorter and has lace all around the torso and up my back, it's silky where my breast and bottom half are which doesn't matter because it's going to come off and it's so short when I walk you can see my thong. I head up stairs and wrap everything besides my lingerie. I didn't go hunting today because I didn't want to miss the arrival of this package. Once it's all wrapped to perfection I hide my lingerie and get dressed. I put on leggings, furr boots, a black t-shirt and a leather jacket. I go to the bathroom brush my teeth and wash my face, braid my hair down my back and start my walk to the bakery. As I'm walking out of the victor village I hear my name. I turn around, it's hazel. Good I've missed her.

"Katniss! Where have you been? I thought you died!" She embraces me into a huge hug. Why would she think I was dead.

"What? No I'm not dead... surprisingly."

"You haven't been at your house for months! Haymitch never answers, god knows where Peeta is an-"

"I don't love in my old house. Haymitch is alive and fine I check every week and what are you talking about 'god knows where peeta is'? Were engaged. See" I hold up my left hand and wiggle my finger.

"Oh. Well seems like your doing just fine then. "

"More than fine, great, amazing, wonderful even. How about you? I've been meaning to catch up it's just... You remind me of gale" I look down. I haven't thought of him in months. He's no good for me. He killed prim! No. I don't need to think or care about someone who did that.

"Same. I'm fine. Rory and poise are all grown up. Um I've just been busy with 2 jobs and all. Oh and gale is coming back." She blurts out the last part and runs away. I would chase her but it's like the wind has been knocked out of me. I stumble a few times but regain my train of thought.

'My name is Katniss Everdeen.  
Soon to be Katniss Mellark.  
I'm getting married to Peeta.  
I love him, he loves me.  
I've survived 2 hunger games and a war.  
I was the face of the rebellion.  
The rebels won  
Panam has freedom  
My sister is dead  
Gale killed her  
I hate gale  
Gale is coming home  
I dont care, don't give in to him'

I repeat this list all the way to the bakery. Once I walk in I realize it's really packed in there and I bump into the long line.

"Hey watch it!" She turns to yell at me. "Oh, it's just you...catpiss" oh great. The worlds greatest bitch! Lively and her 2 minions. For as long as I can remember they have been tormenting me and little mrs perfect kery has wanted peeta since the 1st grade. She's a world class bitch and slut. Been with almost every guy in our year when we were in school.

"Oh, kery sorry" I put my hands on my hips and look up at her "that you were in my way. Now if you would move that would be great. It's a fire hazard to stand here you know. Rap the line that way please. " I point towards where the bathrooms are.

"Haha. Funny. You can't tell the line where to line up"

"Yes I can. I funded this place and uh" I hold up my left hand and wiggle my finger. "Soon to be Mellark. Now if you could please end the line over there. Thank you" I walk around her and she stomps her foot.

"Excuse me no customers around the counter. Thank you" rye tells me while he's counting change.

"Rye, it's katniss" I say graving his shoulders. He turns to look at me.

"Oh sorry. Were just so busy. My brothers in the back."

"Not a problem. Thanks. Oh hey don't forget. Tomorrow at 5 is Peeta's dinner. Don't be late"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"Your the best!" I shout as I walk to the back. I see my handsome fiancé covered in flour. How did I get so lucky? "Excuse me but we have to take you in police custody for making delicious pastries and being to handsomely sexy." I take his hands behind his back and he just laughs.

"Very funny kat but I heard you talking to my rye and him sending you to the back."

"Damn. I kinda wanted to take you into my custody" he turns around and puts his hands in my waist.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that"

"I know." I stand on my tippy toes and kiss his nose.

"What? That's all I get?" I kiss his lips but pull away and he leans his forehead on mine.

"Just until tonight." I smile up at him "but tomorrow I think you might have a heart attack."

"Is it that amazing?"

"Breath taking...well to you."

"I can't wait" he pulls me in for another kiss but I make it short.

"So what did you bake?" He chuckles.

"Is that all am I good for? Baking you delicious pastries everyday?"

"You know it baby" just as were about to kiss again rye interrupts.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but a customer asked for you personally"

"Alright be out there in a minute. Tell them in taking a batch of cookies out"

"Alright then. If it only takes you guys a minute to get freak-"

"Rye, were not gonna do that...yet"

"Oh god!" With that he runs out of the back. I love how him and peeta are so close and how they bicker all the time.

"Kat I got you this." He turns and graves a purple box.

"Babe, it's not my birthday, it's yours. Your not suppose to be giving them"

"No my birthday is tomorrow. I can give my fiancé a gift anytime i want to anyways." I smile and open the box. It's a apron similar to Peeta's. It say 'katniss Mellark' on the top right breast. I love it! "I just thought sense your here a lot and you always wear mine...I thought you should have your own."

"You thought right. I love it! Thank you!" I kiss him and he helps me the it on and we head out to the front hand in hand.

"Rye which costumer requested me?"

"That one" he points and both of our eyes follow his finger. Oh great! Kery requested him.

"Oh peeta hi!" She runs to the counter and smiles at him, her eyes go down to our locked hands and she tenses up.

"Hello kery. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to make 150 cookies with writing in pink icing 'KL' oh I also need you to teach me to bake oh and be my boyfriend"

"Okay when do you need the cookies by? I don't have time to teach you to bake and I also don't offer lessons at random unless I'm training you but as you can see our bakery is full of family employees and I can't date you simply because in engaged to her, I love her and u don't like you like that" I smile at his response. I let go of his hand and get the order form for cookies. Once I get back and kery sees me she graves peeta and kisses him. He pulls back immediately. "Don't you ever-"

"GET OUT!" I point at the door

"Excuse me?" She smiles down at me.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on my man again! Now get out"

"It's okay I don't need to use my hands. All I need to do is open my legs. He can do the rest." She looks at peeta "let me show you what a real women is like"

"You will never be half the women katniss is" peeta snaps back immediately. "I believe my fiancé asked you to leave. Now go" he gestures towards the door

"Mark my word Peeta Mellark. You will be mine. Let's go girls" kery and her 'copy cats' walk out the door swaying their hips over dramatically. Once their out the door me, rye and peeta laugh hysterically. Thank god we have no costumers. Once we finally calm down Peeta's shift is just about over. He finished all of his work for the day so he left early. We walk home hand in hand talking about each other's day.

You know Peeta, attract all the crazies...well besides me. "

"I think your the craziest of them all"

"Crazy about you"

"See. Your crazy." Were almost to our front porch when there's a tap on my shoulder. Me and Peeta both turn at the same time only to see... Gale.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Hey catnip"

"Oh um hi gale" I look up at Peeta and his face is emotionless.

"Well, let's go" he gestures for me to go with him. He must be crazy.

"Go where? I'm not going anywhere with you"

"Why?" He looks really confused.

"Well for staters you show up out of no where. You left me at my most vulnerable time, and you killed my sister. Shall I go on?"

"Katniss you don't have to act anymore. I got us a nice house in two. Now come on, let go of this idiots hand and take mine" he holds his hand out for me to take it.

"No. Me and Peeta are engaged. I'm not leaving with you...EVER!" I turn and pull Peeta with me.

"Hey don't treat me like that!" Gale turns me around and grips my shoulders. Just as I was about to yell at him Peeta starts yelling and pushing him.

"Don't you lay your hands on her again! You hear me?! She said no! She loves me not you! Okay? Got it? Good! Now get the fuck out of here." He shoves gale and he's on the floor. His hands are bleeding and he looks like he's going to explode.

"Gale Hawthorne! Leave the Mellarks alone!" We all look to the left and see hazel. Gale gets up and walks to her, he's trying to explain something but she won't listen. She takes his ear in her hand and starts pulling him to walk the opposite way. Me and Peeta start walking again like nothing happened. Just as we reach the door step he whispers in my ear.

"You think I attract the crazies?" We both laugh.

Peeta's birthday~

I wake up a hour early than usual. It's Peeta's birthday and I want to make him a birthday breakfast. I throw off the sheets and put on a silky robe over my naked body. As I walk out of the room I smile at all of the clothes scattered everywhere from last night. Once I get downstairs I pull out a pot and start the milk for hot chocolate. I decided to make peeta my favorite breakfast from when I was little. It consist of scrambled eggs with chunks of meat. I start cooking the meat that I chopped into small chunks. Once the meat is done I scramble 6 eggs. I decided I wanted some breakfast too. Once the eggs are done I add the meat and separate it onto 2 plates, I get 2 pieces of bread, add some butter and put them on the plate. I put the hot chocolate into 2 mugs and put everything on the tray. I head up stairs to see my handsome husband sleeping. I set the tray on the dresser and head over to his side of the bed. I kiss him gently on the lips and his eyes flutter open.

"Morning birthday boy" I push my long silky robe back and straddle him.

"Good morning beautiful" he pulls me down for a kiss and I make it long and passionate, then i remember the food. I don't want it to get cold. I pull away and he whimpers.

"I know, I didn't want to pull away but I had to. I don't want a cold breakfast."

"Mmm breakfast. What we having?" He still has my waist in his hands, I'm unable to move.

"If you let me go I can go get it and show you."

"Fine" he lets me go and I decide to tease him, I grind on him and push back my robe so he can see I'm still naked then I get off of him. "Tease"

"It was just a little preview for tonight" I grave the tray and bring it over to peeta. He sits up and I place it on his lap

"Wow! How did you know?"

"Know what babe?" I take a plate from the tray and start eating

"That this was my favorite when I was little" I look at him kind of shocked.

"Really? I made you this because it was my favorite when I was little"

"I guess we have a lot on common"

"We sure do baby" I lean over and kiss him

"I love when you call me baby"

"Good, because I call you that a lot" we eat in a conferrable silence for a while. When were just down to our hot chocolate I ask Peeta what's been on my mind for a while. "Baby I was wondering when you want to get married?"

"I was just thinking that. I know the perfect day"

"Were very similar" we both laugh "okay so what day?"

"The first day of spring" that's perfect! He knows me so well. Spring is 2 months away, it's a long wait but it's worth it.

"Oh peeta! That's perfect! I love you so much! You have the most perfect ideas!"

"I know babe. " just as I'm leaning in to kiss my perfect fiancé there's a loud knock at the door. Both of us let out a large sigh, who can it be this early.

"You stay here old man" I kiss his nose and get up.

"Old man? Your 3 months older" I fix my robe and start walking out the door but I stop in the frame.

"Watch it buddy, remember happy wife is a happy life" peeta just chuckles. I head down stairs to the front door and when I open it I see gale. He's the master of bad timing.

"Put some clothes on! We can't just drop down and do it right here" I decide to play along

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want any other man seeing you"

"You should of thought of that earlier. I love peeta, I've loved him since I was 11 years old! You will never be half the man he his and he proves to me he's a man every day! He was about to give me my morning needs before you rudely interrupted." I slam the door in his face and when I turn to Head up stairs I see peeta standing on the stair case laughing like crazy. "You heard?"

"Yes, and let me just say you were so sexy"

"Why thank you. Now go on we have to get dressed"

"What happen to your morning needs?"

"Well I figured I need all of my energy for tonight" I put my hands on Peeta's shoulders and kiss him on the jaw.

"I love your hair"

"I know"

"How?"

"You always play with my braid, you tangle your hands in my hair when we kiss or have sex-"

"You do the same"

"Play with your braid?"

"No tangle your hands in my hair"

"Oh I know. When we have kids I want my son to have your hair"

"I want my daughter to have yours"

"Well maybe it will happen, soon"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Peeta just got out of the shower and I have his present all set up in front of the shower door. Peeta swings open the door and takes a step out, he must of not seen a giant orange box with a bow because the next thing I see is him tripping over the box and falling on the floor. I'm laughing uncontrollably hard.

"Peeta, baby are you okay?" I said between laughs. I realize Peeta's laughing too.

"Yeah I'm fine. What's this"

I finally calm down to a giggle.  
"Your present" I get down on the floor next to him and pull the present close to us "open it" he opens it up. He tells me he loves it every time he pulls something out. By the time peeta is finished my vision is blurry and I have a horrible headache, I think I passed out because all I see is black. When my eyes finally open and I can see, I see my sister. That's impossible! She's dead! I must be dead too, my mother walks into the room.

"Prim how is she?"

"Much better. She hasn't spoken yet. Katniss how are you?"

"I'm- I'm dead"

"No! You where in the forest and you fell out of the tree. You've been in a coma for about 3 and half weeks now." I look around, this can't be. Was I dreaming of everything that happened after the war?

"Where's peeta? Where's my engagement ring? Is snow dead? Are the games over?"

"Katniss you haven't spoken to peeta sense you got off of the train from your games. No snow is still alive and you definitely were never engaged"

"Oh my dear" both me and prim look over to my mom "katniss, every question going threw your head is not real. The games never ended. You and peeta ended on bad terms after your games. You were never engaged. All of what your thinking is a dream. Comas will either show you something scary, let your imagination run wild or you will have a very real, vivid dream." This is all crazy to me.

"The quell never happened?"

"No. Your games only ended a month and a half ago. Your going on your victory tore in 2 months."

"So I was dreaming?"

"Yes, honey" I start crying, I wanted the life I was dreaming. This isn't fair. My happiness is always taken from me. I love peeta and he loves me. My mom and prim leave the room. They said I needed time to 'think'. I start thinking about my 'dream' and how I wish it was real.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

2 days later~

I'm showered and ready to go to Peeta's. I was thinking about my 'dream' that is now a nightmare because it's not real. I decided to make it real plus I figured out ill have my peeta back, not half peeta half mutt. Another upside is that my little sister is alive! I have prim back. I head downstairs to talk to my mom. I have a few questions for her.

"Hey mom, so if I was in a coma for only 3 weeks how did my dream feel like 6 months?"

"I honestly don't know. Isn't the human mind amazing?"

"I guess" I walk over to the front door "I'm going to Peeta's. I don't know when I'll be back"

"Alright. Dinner is at 7, you need fluids in you other than the iv that the capital sent"

"Peeta has food. Bye" I swing open the door an close it with a loud thud. I make my way to Peeta's and when I get there I notice he's in the kitchen cooking. I go over to the open window and look threw. He has flour all over him and his hair is messy, mmm he made cheese buns. I walk over to his front door and knock. Usually at times like this I would be nervous, not knowing what to say but I don't feel that way. Right now all I feel is happy that I get to see peeta. He swings open the door and his face changes to happy, sad, angry, worried and finally confused. "Hi peeta" I reach up and give him a hug. He hesitates to return it but he finally does.

"Katniss are you okay?" I pull away and wipe some flour off my cheek.

"I'm fine. Can I come in? I wanted to talk to you about some stuff"

"Yeah sure." He moves out of the way and gestures with his arm for me to come in. I walk in and go over to Peeta's couch, this must be weird for him. Me walking in and going straight to his couch and taking a seat like I live here. To be fair I dreamt I lived here and the dream felt real so I thought I lived here and this was my couch. Peeta takes a seat in the arm chair and waits for me to speak.

"Peeta, the first thing I want to tell you is... On the train, when I said I didn't love you I-I was lying. I do love you. I've loved you sense you gave me the bread, I just never admitted it to myself. I only lied because I thought I was no good for you, I thought you didn't need me so I made the choice for you. That was wrong off me because I hurt you! I never wanted to hurt and really I hurt both of us, I suffered without you even when I was in my coma I suffered, well not really because I had you... I dreamt about our life together, us livening together, we were engaged and happy, we were planning our wedding together, I went to the bakery with you everyday and we had plans. Our plans were a few years after we got married we were going to have kids and start a family. It was perfect and when I woke from my coma I was heart broken that it wasn't real. That me and you were never together but, I thought about it and I decided that I shouldn't mope around, I should make my dream real so I can say my dream came true. I love you Peeta Mellark" I have been rambling on for about 5 minutes. I said everything on my mind and he's just staring at me with no emotions, then he has a huge smile on his face.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen" this is what I want, my Peeta! And I have him. I stand up and sit on his lap, I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. I turn to face him and he does the same, our noses are so close that they touch. I wiggle my back and forth. Once I stop I noticed Peeta's giant smile on his face.

"Whats the huge smile for?" I smile back at him

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking I could finally do this and it would be real" his lips press against mine. I have that feeling again, the one that makes me hungry for him, I deepen the kiss and he pulls me in closer. I pull away and he whimpers.

"As much as I want to keep going, I haven't eatin a sold thing in weeks for, obvious reasons."

"I made cheeks buns"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Peeta just chuckles and lets me out of his grip. I sit at the table and Peeta sets a plate of cheese buns in front of me. "I can't eat 12 cheese buns Peeta"

"Good, because those aren't all for you" he puts a empty plate in front of me and one on the other side of me.

"Ohh okay" he just laughs. When Peeta's done putting the food on the table I start filling up my plate with all of the delicious food he made. "You forgot one important thing we have with every- oh nevermind"

"Katniss what is it?" I cover my hands with my face and shake my head. "Come on katniss tell me, ou can tell me anything" I look up at him with reads running down my face. He looks so concerned.

"Baby- I mean peeta!" I cover my face again"

"Baby?"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. Can you please tell me whats wrong. I can help you" I look up at him again

"Okay." He nods his head for me to go on "I'm just- I'm just so caught up in the dream I had. I want it to be real so bad, every detail of it. I want to call you baby, babe and my fiancé. I want you to call me baby, Kat and your fiancé. I want us to have Hot Chocolate with breakfast and before we go to bed. I want us to be engaged,I want the engagement ring on my finger again because it resembled that were in love and your making me your wife so we can be together forever. I want the ring to say 'forever and always'. I want to say 'I love you forever' an you respond 'and always' I want to have sex with you all the time. I want to wear lingerie for you. I want to have our wedding the first day of spring. I want a apron at the bakery and it to say 'katniss Mellark'" I stop to catch my breath and I notice Peeta's face is happy? I'm laying so much down on the table and if it were any other person they would be over whelmed but not my Peeta.

"All of that was in your dream?"

"And so much more. Look Peeta I know all of it can't happen I just need to get over it and live in this moment and-"

"No no no. I do love you, always. I love Hot Chocolate and we can have it for breakfast and before bed. I'll make you my fiancé, I promise. Ill prepose before spring but, it will be a surprise you won't know when. You can call me baby, you can call me what ever you want. You can wear lingerie for me, what ever that is. We can have sex but I want it to happen when it happens for our first time. If you want to come to the bakery with me your more than welcome. I love you kat" I smile, he called me kat and he's going to try his hardest to make my dream come true.

"Oh peeta, you are so perfect! I love you forever..."

"And always." He leans over and kisses me on the lips. "I like that, it feels right" he tells me when he pulls away. "Can you tell me what lingerie is?"

"You'll find out soon enough" I give him a sweet smile. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to take my girlfriend on a date"

"Sounds great. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"You don't know yet do you?"

"Nope" we both laugh. "I just thought of it when you asked"

"Well I'm sure it's going to be great" we eat our breakfast and talk about everything that's happened while I was in a coma.

"Gale is telling everyone you guys are dating"

"What?!" I nearly choke on my bacon.

"I keep telling everyone that it's not possible because you were in a coma"

"I was planing on never talking to him again anyways"

"Why?"

"Oh because before my coma I remember that he tried to kiss me and he also was making fun of you which really really bugged me."

"Oh I see"

"I know what we can do for our date"

"Oh yeah? What?"

"A walk into town because I haven't been there for a while then we go to the meadow and have a picnic."

"Sounds perfect"

"It sure does. I have great ideas don't i?" We both laugh

"Most of the time"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"Baby, is everything ready to go?"

"Yeah kat. The question is are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" I walk into the kitchen fixing my shirt. I look up at peeta and smile at how handsome he is.

"Well you look...amazing" Peeta smiles back at me. I wearing black leggings with long socks the come out of my fabric boots a sunset orange tanktop with my black leather jacket and a scarf around my neck. I left my hair down and had my mother do a 'waterfall braid'. I have no idea why it's called that but I've always liked it so I had my mother do it. I blush at Peeta's comment.

"Nothing compared to you" he's wearing dark jeans, black and white shoes, a white T with a black leather jacket over and his hair is jelled just the way I like it, messy but cute.

"Lets agree to disagree"

"Agreed" he takes the basket off of the counter and walks over to me and takes my hand

"Ready?" He smiles down at my

"Of corse...wait" my hand goes to my jacket pocket and feels the little box with the bow. "Yeah I'm ready" i tell him when I realize it's still in my pocket. I zip up the jacket pocket to make sure it doesn't fall out.

"Whats in your pocket?" He reaches around my hip but I quickly pull away and skip to the back of the couch

"Oh nothing"

"It's something" he puts down the basket and starts walking towards me with a playful smile

"No no no" I hold my finger up and shake it back and forth "you will find out soon enough" I smile up at him and put my hands in his chest now that were chest to chest.

"You promise" he puts his hands on my cheeks and squishes them together. As best as I can I say

"I promise" but I'm pretty sure it came out like 'I prompes" he chuckles and lets go of my face. "So what are we having for our date?" I push him out of the way playfully and go for the basket right before I can even touch the basket Peeta picks me up by my hips and spins me around. He has my hips in the tight lock of him strong arms. I turn my head up so I can see his face. "What? I can't know?"

"That's for my to know and for you to find out"

"Oh, I see how it is"

"See how what is?" He smiles down at me.

"Let's go?"

"Yeah, let's go" he leans down and kisses my forehead and lets me go. Peeta graves to basket and then we head out the door making our way to town. Once we get into town Peeta takes me to a clothing store and gives me a whole bunch of cash. "I need you to stay here until I get you kat. Shop until you drop, okay?"

"Alright?" I turn and start walking away but quickly turn back to him "but you kn-" he's gone. That was really strange. I start walking around looking at all sorts of clothes and soon enough I found 5 pairs of jeans I like,12 shirts, 5 leggings, 2 pairs of shoes, hair clips, bows for my hair in 14 different colors, surprisingly 4 dresses, thongs, bras,and socks. Just as I'm paying for my items peeta comes into the store. His eyes widen at how many bags I have.

"And I thought you didn't like shopping" he has a wide smile on his face.

"That was before you just left me here with 200 dollars." I reach into my pocket and had him the change.

"25 dollars left?"

"Sorry babe. Ready to go?"

"Uh yeah let's go. Need help with some bags?"

"Yeah take these" I hand Peeta 3 bags and I carry the rest. "You know I don't think it was a good idea to send me shopping before a date. Look how many bags I have"

"Yeah that probably wasn't a good idea but, I have good reasoning behind it"

"At that would be..."

"Something" I frown, what is Peeta hiding? I push the thought from my head. Were on a date and I'm not going to ruin it right now. We walk around town and when we pass the bakery Peeta waves to his family through the glass. It's weird to see the town all built up and dusty because I was used to seeing it in my dream re-building bigger and better. I'm used to seeing the large fence that surrounds the district laying on the ground rusting, Peeta's family bakery was huge compare to what we just saw. Oh! Peeta's family doesn't know we're dating, maybe I will be on better turns with his mom. I sure hope so.

"Babe" I'm cut off from my thoughts I look up at peeta and he's frowning while looking straight ahead. Then I realize that wasn't Peeta's voice. I look at what Peeta's looking at, oh great it's Gale.

"Oh hi gale"

"Skip the crap! What are you doing?" He has a lot of anger in his voice.

"I'm on a date. What are you doing?"

"Looking at my girl on a date with this trash" he gestures to Peeta. I feel Peeta's hand loosen the grip on mine. I squeeze his hand and pull him towards me.

"No peeta" I whisper to him. He looks down at me with sad eyes "you're not going anywhere. Okay?"

"Alright" he leans down and kisses my nose.

"HEY!" We both look back to gale. "Peeta lets get things straight! She's my girl not yours! That little cave seen in the games was fake! Tell him Katniss"

"Okay ill tell Peeta." I turn and face Peeta so I can see his face "Peeta Mellark it wasn't...fake. It was real. 110% real baby"

"STOP LYING TO HIM! Spare his feelings"

"No what you need need to do is stop lying from yourself" I pull Peeta's hand and we start walking to continue on our date.

"Wow kat you attract the crazies"

"Yeah I'm mean look at you" we both laugh. Once we get to the meadow we Peeta sets up our little picnic right away. He wouldn't let me help, he wouldn't even let me hold the basket. It's kind of odd, even now that were sitting he keeps the basket behind him. We have a nice lunch and have small talk, we laugh and eat and just enjoy each others company.

"Peeta, you know that girl Delly?"

"Yeah"

"Is she mentally stable? I mean she sits on the path to the victors village and stares at your house"

"Oh that's because she's in love with me and she's crazy. I used to play with her when I was little but when I got back from the games she was all...crazy. So I got a court order saying she can't be within 50 feet of me."

"Wow!" That's all I could say. She was crazy in my dream and in reality "so I guess we both attract crazies?"

"We sure do. I have my number one psycho right here."

"Oh yeah! I'm crazy... About you" I get on my knees and kiss Peeta with as much passion as I could, we kiss for a while then finally Peeta pulls away to take a breather. We both lay down on our backs and look up at the sky. It's perfect, just like these last 2 hours, just like my boyfriend.

"Oh Kat I almost forgot" he reaches into the basket and pulls out a box. Oh crap! My present to him, I'll give it to him before we leave. I must of zoned out because Peeta's waving his hand in my face. "Kat?"

"Oh sorry baby"

"No it's fine. What were you thinking about"

"This" I pull the box from my pocket to show him.

"I guess we both had the same idea" I chuckle a bit because it's true, we both did. "I'll go first" I nod my head. He hands me the box and I start taking off the ribbon right away. Once the ribbon is off I take off the lid of the box, it's a small green and orange cake with white writing. I read the writing over and over again in my head. When my head finally comprehends what it say I hear Peeta voice say the same words that are on the cake "Katniss Everdeen will you marry me?" I look up at him and he's on one knee and holding a small red box with a engagement ring inside.

"YES!" I jump up and throw myself into his arms and we both stumble over. I lay ontop of peeta kissing every inch of his face. Peeta is laughing like crazy. I sit up and hold my left hand up and wait for Peeta to slid it on my finger. Once he does I throw my hands around his neck and kiss him passionately on the lips. I finally pull away and roll off of him. We lay there for a few minutes in silence, peeta stares up at the sky and I have my hand in the air staring at my ring. I realize that there's writing on my ring, it says 'P+K Mellark Forever and Always' I LOVE IT! It's white gold and has 2 small brown diamonds and 1 larger diamond between them. It's perfect!

"2 you like it?"

"No"

"Oh we can-"

"I love it!" I roll over and face Peeta, he roll on his side too. "It's 150% perfect! I can't wait to be "

"I can't wait either"

"I can't wait to have tiny Mellarks running around either"

"Really? You- you want kids?"

"Only with you" I kiss his nose. He rolls onto his back and throws his fist in the air

"YESS! BEST DAY EVER!" I chuckle

"How so"

"First the girl I love comes to my door and admits her love for me too. Then we go on a date even though it took some obstacles to get here. Then I ask her to marry me and she says yes. Then she says she can't wait to be a Mellark and have tiny Mellarks. Best first date, Best engagement and best day ever!"


	21. Chapter 21

Love mChapter 21:

"I completely agree baby" Peeta sits up and i quickly follow

"So much for desert" my eyes quickly go over to the cake. I must of threw it when i jumped on Peeta because now its flipped over and squished on the blanket. I start laughing

"Sorry baby" I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Its fine. We can just lick it off of the blanket" he chuckles at his own comment

"Have fun with that" my eyes go to the present for Peeta. I completly forgot about it, its half in the cake. I crawl over and pick it out. "Here you go" i hand it to Peeta laughing a little, he looks down and laughs too.

"I guess my present enjoyed my cake"

"It sure did baby. Im just glad what i got you isnt breakable" he nods his head and starts taking off the bow. When the bow is off he takes off the lid, his eyes widen at the picture inside.

"Kat you saved this?" He hasn't taken out the picture but when he does he will realize i also put 3 other pictures and some letters.

"Of corse" i take the picture out and we both stare at it. It's a picture of me and peeta from when we were in kindergarde, we paired up as parters for a project and our teacher took pictures of all of the pairs. Me and Peeta are sitting on the floor and Peeta's arm is around my shoulder and im leaning into him.

"I remember this day" Peeta breaks the silence

"Me too" I reach over and take a letter from the box "remeber this?" He takes the letter from my hand and starts reading it while laughing

"Youre writing is horrible" I playfullly push his shoulder

"Better than yours, you might want to check your spelling too" I wave the letter he wrote to me in the air, he takes it and starts reading it.

"I called you 'pretay'" we both start laughing like crazy. I take the letter i wrote to him and start reading it

"I said you have 'nicer hiars'" we start laughing again. Its crazy how much i love this man, i would do anything and i mean anything for him.

"Katniss, thank you so much! I will keep these forever"

"Anything for you" We lay down cuddleing in the sun for a while, until I finally break the silence "how many kids do you want?"

"Mmmm, I want 8. 4 of each"

"8 Kids?" I prop myself up on one elbow and look down at him with wide eyes. I just made the desion about kids, i know how much Peeta wants them and if it will make him happy then ill do it. Also i wouldnt mind tiny Peeta's and Katniss's running around, im just not sure i want to have 8 of them.

"Is that to many? I mean that is a lot and it's your body so you get to make the final decsion.''

"um, yes thats a lot but, I do want at lest 2 and after those 2 we can go from there. I want a tiny Peeta, i want my boy to look just like his daddy"

"That sounds like the perfect plan, okay if our son looks like me our daughter will look like you."

"we'll see" I lean down and kiss my fiancè on the lips. I pull away and Peeta whimpers "baby, when do you want to start trying for kids?" Peeta looks kind of shocked by my question. Now i feel like i asked him a bad question, I lay back down and roll over so im not facing him anymore. A few seconds later i feel his arms wrap around my waist flips me on my back

"right now...if thats okay with you. Are you ready for this" I nod my head viriously while biting my lip and smileing. Peeta smiles wide right back at me,leans down and kisses me

3 HOURS LATER-

'Wow is all I can think to myself. Thats was a amazing first experience! I roll over and look at Peeta, he's laying on his back with his hands behind his head and a huge goofy smile on his face. When he realizes im loooking at him he rolls on his side to look at me. "Peeta, that was my first time and it was amazing! I love how your my first for everything"

"Kat, that was the best experience of my life! You are my first too and im sure if i did it with anyone els before you than did it with you...you would beat them by a million times"

"But im your first right?"

"Yes! And let me just say wow"

"You know were lucky the meadow is always empty and also were lucky you brought extra blankets in case it got chilly"

"It is chilly" Peeta pulls me in closer

"well than we should get dressed shouldnt we?" he frowns which makes me laugh "we can do it again later, im sure this will be a regular thing but, lets hope it will be inside our house-I mean your house." i blurt out the last part

"its okay kat, you can say our house. Were enaged now and i was thinking about it while i was buying your ring."

"really?" im sure my face was aas bright as my dimond on my hand.

"yes really" I roll on top of Peeta and realize were both naked when i feel his friend poking me.

"Someones happy to see me"

"we sure are" i follow Peetas eyes and there locked on my breast. There not bi but there boobs and hes a guy so it only makes sense. I lean forward and shake him in his face, i felt his smile get wider and he made a weird noise. I roll off of him and he whimpers "I see how it is, my fiancè is a tease" we both laugh. I throw Peeta his boxers which were right by my head and he slides hem on under the blanket, he puts on his shirt and stands up to but on his pants. I lay there and watch my hadsom, sexy, wonderful fiancè get dressed. once he's finished he turns around and has a confused look on his face "What? Hey are't you going to get dressed?"

"Yeah im going to get dressed, i was just watching you get dessed?"

"oh did you like what you saw" I laugh

"You know now that we've had sex your a little pervert"

"Hey" he throws his hands up in defense "I'm not thw one watching there fiancè get dressed."

"True"

"So..."

"As a matter of fact I did"

"What about it did you like"

"Lets make deal, if we get back to the victors village by sunset I will personally show you what i like about" He starts ooiicking up my clothes and tossing them at me "Im going to take that as a deal" he nods his head viriously. He takes the largeest blanket off of me and holds it up high so i can get dressed in peace incase someone walked by which is highly i finished i pull down the blanket and throw my arms around his neck and try to kiss him but insted he picks me up, graves the basket and starts walking "Baby the balnkets"

"We have this one and a bunch more at home plus were rich now, i can buy you a thousand new blankets every month if you want. I have all of the important stuff. The present you gave me, the box your ring came in, the basket, this blanket and most importantly... you."


	22. Chapter 22

Chaper 22:

Sense I made the deal with Peeta he's been on a mission to go straight home. He let me walk when we got close to town but he has my hand in his and is litterly dragging me behind him. I look at all of the things in his hand and then it hits me, we forgot all of my shopping bags! I stop dead in my tracks and pull Peeta's hand. "Peeta. Peeta stop. We forgot all of my shopping bags" he turrns and looks at me then up at the sky then back at me and frowns. I can't make him upset like this, he makes me really happy so i'll do the same for him.

''Alright lets go back and get them"

"aww you think you aren't going to get anymore don't you" I do a pouting face and when Peeta turns to me and see's im being sarcastic. "I want you just as much as you want me" I bite my lip and start walk up to him so our chest are touching. He smilles down at me and puts his hand on my cheek, he's just about to kiss me until we hear Gale yelling at us.

"STOP! YOUR A FUCKING SLUT KATNISS! CHEATING ON ME?! YOU COULD ATLEAST PICK OUR OWN KIND OR A BETTER LOOKING MERCHANT!" Me and Peeta let out a large sigh at the same time

"He's lost it kat" Peeta whispers in my ear

"I know" I laugh a little and Peeta looks at me with amussed and worried eyes "Baby don't worry"

"How can you tell me not to worry?" Now Peeta isn't whispering and his amussed eyes are long gone. "This guy is your best friend, you have a lot of history with him, he's obbviously in love with you and he's not in the right state of mind so if you chose me other than him he's going to loose it and possibly hurt you so you can't tell me not to worry about it Katniss" We now have a small crowd, their not surrounding us but their all listening and holding on to every word. Gale is standing right by us listening to every word also.

"Katniss doesn't have to-"

"Shut up gale! This doesn't involve you! I will deal with you in a minute!" I snap back. Im really upset with Peeta right now,'if i choose him' what kind of bullshit is that? "And you" I turn back to Peeta "I dont care if we have history or if he's my bestfriend, thats all i ever saw him as...a friend, a hunting partner. I dont care if he's iin love with me beaause im in love with you, thats why were getting married. Pee-"

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED TO HIM?!"

"Gale I told you to shut up!" I take a deep breath and regain my thoughts. "Peeta, I said yes to marrying you" I calm my voice because he needs to know i chose him and i love him "I let you put this ring on my finger because it means im a step closer to being a Mellark and I want to be a Mellark becuase your a Mellark. Think of it this way, Its payback...You stole my heart so im stealing your last name. I choose you and you were the only choice. Yes, i can see Gale is not in the right state of mind and he might try and hurt me but, i won the games so i can kill him 27 diffrent ways and i have you, i know you will protect me before yorself" Peeta pulls me in for a kiss, its short but sweet and full of love.

"I thought you weren't good with words" he teases

"Well you change me . I change in a positive way everytime im with you"

"I can tell, and i can tell your not changeing for me, yours doing it fo you" I nod my head, stand on my tippy toes and kiss his nose. I remember I was suppose to deal with Gale. I turn to where he was standing but he's ot there, thank god! He may be my bestfriend, let me rephrase that he used to be my bestfriend. He's lost it! He wont except that i love Peeta annd i only see him as a friend, I'm still willing to be his friend only if he's willing to except the fact that I LOVE PEETA!

AT HOME 15 MINUTES LATER-

We just got back home and im about ready for a nap. Peeta is in the kitchen making hot chocolate for us. He comes in to the room and places a box on the coffee table. "For you my love" He sits down on the couch and stares at me with a huge smile.

"Oh Peeta! A box, Ive always wanted one!" I squeel and throw my hands around his neck.

"Haha very funny" I can hear the laugher in his voice "So are you goign to open it or am i goign to do it for you?" I kiss his cheek and sit on the floor taking the box with me. I start taking off the tape because it's not wrapped and once I get it open im blown away. Its a wedding scrapboook, thats what my mother would call it. It's a big white book with lots of empty pages for writing and empty picture slots, some of the picture slots have a little area for writing next to it. I look up at Peeta with tears of joy.

"I love it!"

"You didn't look under the papers" I look down and remove the paper and see 2 more scrapbooks, one is pink and one is blue.

"For our baby girl, and baby boy"

"Well, I love them both! I can't wait for our wedding! and out toasting, and our children...I never thought ii would hear myself say that." I stand up and sit in Peeta's lap "you are changing me "

"Im just getting started Baby."

"Well don't stop" I said that a little to sexually, Peeta has a wide smille on his face like he got the hint I was never giving. Just to make my man happy I give him a wink, before I know it im upstairs laying on my back,in our bed with Peeta.

"I love you, Forever..."

"and always" he lays ontop of me and smiles "now lets get started"


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 23:

I wake up and look around the room at tge mess me and Peeta made last night, the blankets are on the floor, the sheets are tangled around us and oyr clothes are thrown all around the room. I look up at the celling and laugh, my bra is on the celling fan. once im done laughing I roll on my side to look at Peeta, hes awake and smileing at me.

"whats so funny?" he looks at me with amused eyes

"look up" I watch him as he looks up and starts laughing, I join in.

"wow" he tells me with laughter in his voice

"its just proff that last night was amazing"

"it sure is baby, I mean look at your hair"

"my hair? take a look at yours, and my hair is only messy because your hands were tangled in them all last night."

"your hands were in mine, plus I cang help myslef I love your hair kat."

"and I love yours" we lay there for a while in silence, staring into each others eyes. "Peeta, I just want to say thank you...for everything"

"What are you talking about? What are you thanking me for?"

"Everything. Before my dad died I wanted what my mom and dad had, I didnt want kids and even now im worried about their future but thats not what im talking about right now. I always wanted someone to look at me the way my dad looked at my mom, I wanted to look at a man with love in my eyes the way my mother did with my dad. you gave me that, I learn to love something new about you everyday. I love how your eyes light up when you see me, I wish I had noticed you when we were younger the way you noticed me but we were so different. I do admit when we made eye contact from across the school yard or in our class room I felt... warm inside. What im trying to say is you gave me the life I had always wanted."

"Kat im so glad you told me all of that. Ive always wanted that too but I didnt want it with anyone els but you, even if I was to chciken to talk to you and the games had to bring us together im glad I finally get to call you mine and to soon be married to you is the best feeling in the world, so Thank you... for everything" I lean over and give Peeta a sweet kiss on the lips, when I pull away he tries to pull me back jn but I resist.

"no, if we keep kissing its going to lead to other things, we have to get up ready."

"for what?"

"last night when you were making the hot chocolate that I never recived I made a call to effie, shes on a train right now and arives at noon. We need to talk about our victory tour and im going to tell her aboht our engagement, oh we also need to go over to haymitch and get him up and ready, then we have to go to your familys house and invite them to our dinner tonight, we have to go to my moms to invite her and prim to the dinner also."

"what dinner?" hee sits up and looks down at me, I sit up to meet his level. Im not sure why but he looks quite angry.

"Well I was thinking we could tell our familys about the engagement"

"so you planned it without me?"

"yes-no um kinda i guess, I didnt think it would make you angry. Im just so excited! I just tell everyone, I want to start planning. Im sorry, I should of mentioned it last night but you gave me that gift and you swept me off my feet I got side tracked. From now on i'll include you" his frown dissapers from his forehead. I lay my hand on his cheeek and he takes my hand in his and presses it to his lips, he looks at my hand and smiles at it. "what?" I smile at him

"I love your left hand" he's stareing down at my hand still smileing at it.

"I do too, all I need is my wedding band then my hand will be complete. Its weird, its like my hand has been naked all these years and its half way complete" he looks up at me with the biggest smile on his face.

"I love what you told me yesterday, 'you stole my heart so im stealing your last name'"

"Yeah I kinda just went out on a limb there, I wasnt sure it was going to make sense when I said it."

"Well I loved it, because you are never getting your heart back. I finally got it so now im keeping it"

"Fair trade because your last name will forever be mine" I kiss his nose and he kisses my engagement ring. "I have a idea!"

"This ought to be good" he murmmers under his breath, we both laugh "just kidding babe, whats your idea"

"We both have to shower, why dont we just save water"

"you mean- me and you...Together" he sounds so shocked

"Unless you want to shower sepretly"

"nope!" before I could say another word he has already picked me up bridal style

25 MINUTES LATER~

I get dressed while Peeta wipes up the water from the bathroom floor, I really enjoyed showering with him. I loved kissing while the warm water fell around us, I loved washing his hair and I loved when he washed mine. This morning was truly perfect and I hope the day goes on like this. I feel Peeta's arms wrap around my shoulders and his warm lips against my neck.

"You got dressed to fast" he whines

"Im sorry baby, I just had to get dressed quickly otherwise my sex crazed fiancè would want to go again"

"Me sex crazied? you seem to forget that those 2 rounds in the shower was your doing" I turn and see he has absolutely no clothes on. I start thinking of the conversation I had heard from girls who were 3 years above me in school, I was in the 8th grade.

'My boyfriend and I took a big step last night, we had sex as usual but this time I took him by the mouth' That whole conversation goes through my head as I stare down at Peeta's length, I must of spaced out because the next thing I know is Peeta is calling my name while shaking me

"Are you alright? what were you thinking about?"

"Oh um, It's nothing bad I was just tinking about- well i guess its bad but not in the way you would think but more in a sexual way"

"Is that why you were stare-"

"Yeah" I can feel that im blushing now and Peeta chuckles

"So what were you thinking about?" I know he really wants to know but he's also teasing a bit so i decide to tease back a little

"You'll find out soon enough" His smile goes to a frown then back to a smile, I have to think about it a little more I mean were only... HOW OLD ARE WE? My mom said this would happen quite often, just a effect do to my coma. "um Peeta?" He turns around while pulling down his shirt

"Yeah?" He see's that im in a more serious mood so he walks over and sits on the bed and pulls me between him holding my waist "Whats wrong baby?"

"Don't laugh okay"

"I would never, tell me whats on your mind?"

"I-I forgot how-how old we are" I look down at our feet feeling somewhat dissapointed in myself, he lifts my chin so our eyes meet

"oh Kat Im so sorry, I completely forgot that you were in a coma only 4 days ago. I feel so bad! I didnt even go visit, I couldnt bring myself to do it and now that your awake I should be helpiing you heal. We are 16 years old soon to be 17, do you remember your birthday?"

"Yes I do, May 11th?"

"May 12th, do you know when my birthday is?"

"January 22?" I feel so dumb, so hopeless

"Yes, you got it babe. Stop thinking that your dumb and worthless because your not! you were in a coma, you have some side effects baby." I nod my head in response, he is right.

"so 17 soon huh?"

"yup" he smiles up at me.

"Your birthday is before mine?"

"You said it" I start laughing and he frowns "Whats so funny?" he must think im crazy

"Your old" once I say it aloud I start laughing even harder, once I calm down Peeta is looking at me very amused

"Im engaged to one crazy teenager" I start laughing again and he joins in.

"alright old my we have to get going now" I hold his face in both of my hands

"not before a kiss" he puckers is lips and closes his eyes

"so needy" I squish his face so it makes a O and kiss him on the lips

"Alright enough of this lovey dovey stuff, lets get going" he stands up and releases my hips amd starts walking off. I laugh becasue hes the one who wanted the kiss, I love this man so much it hurts. The way he looks, smells, personality and yes even his little jokes and pranks. I head down stairs into the kitchen where I find peeta laceing his shoes, I go over to the front door and look at my collection of shoes. I look down at my outfit and decide to go with my black boots that goes up to my knees, I love these because the zipper makes it easy to put on yet its invisible at the same time. I sit on the ground pulling my bokts twords me outting them on one by one, just as im zipping up my right boot and about to stand up Peeta walks in.

"well you look amazing kat" I have dark jeans that fit my figure perfectly, white V neck T-shirt and a Auburn leather jacket on and of corse my hair is in a braid down my back.

"Thanks baby, you always make me feel prettier than I am"

"Dont say that, your the most beautiful women in my eyes." I blush and he blows a kiss at me "oh and im making hot chocolate because I do owe you some"

"Yeah you do" I stick my tounge out at him and he does the same then walks off to finish making the hot chocolate. I sit on the living room couch and wait for Peeta to finish up the hot chocolate, I realize I left the scrap books on the floor. I pkck them up and hold the pink one for my baby girl in my hand, I start thinking of what she would look like and what her name would be. I want her to look like a perfect cross between me and peeta, my color hair but curly like peetas, peetas perfect mezmorizing blue eyes, his smile-

" here you go" peeta cuts off my thoughts, he hands me a green travel mug that says 'Hers' in sunset orange. I LOVE IT!

"oh peeta its perfect!" I squel, he sits down next to me with a smilar cup but its sunset orange and says 'His' in the same green my cup is.

"I knew you would" he kisses my cheek

"you know me too well, its creepy" I scoot away from him and he laughs pulling md back.

"So what were you thinking about?" He looks down at the scrapbook in my hand

"Our daughter...coming soon" we both chuckle

"What about our soon to be daughter were you thinking about?"

"The way she would look, the perfect cross of me and you. Brown hair like mine but curly like yours, mezmorizing blue eyes like yours, your perfect smile..." I realize that im stroking the pink book smileing at it, I look at Peeta and frown "Then you interupted" hes smiling at me with the largest smile ive ever seen

"How rude of me" he tells me still smiling at me. "What would you name her?"

I look down at the book and think hard of what I would name my daughter, I decided when I was 5 that my son would be Josh and my daughter would be Eve. Im still stuck on those "If it was up to me and only me then my daughter would be Eve, but we have to choose together"

"Thats beautiful, Eve Mellark. I love it!" I smile at his response then look down to the book, I cant wait to put pitcures of Eve Mellark "When I was a boy, I used to think of having a son and I said when I gwt older I would teach him all I know. I named my imaginary son Josh" My head snaps to look at him with wide eyes, he jumps a little and I probably have the biggest smile on my face ever

"When I was a young girl, about 5 years old I said mh girl would be Eve and my boy would be Josh" Peetas eyes widen then he scoots away

"your right about the creepy thing" I laugh and nudge his shoulder

"so its settled! Josh and Eve Mellark" we smile at each other and he nods his head in agreement.

"What do you want our son to look like?"

"you, your curly blond hair, my eyes I guess..."

" Hey I thought you want the perfect cross of us?"

"I do! My hair color and my eyes" he shakes his head and chuckles

"We can describe our perfect kids later, we have a big day and its already 8:30" He stands up and pulls me up with him, we link hands and head out the door about to continue our perfect perfect day.

.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Me and Peeta walk out of our house hand in hand ocasionally sipping our hot chocolate out of the fancy travel mugs peeta got. We decided to go to the bakery first to talk to peeta's family. Im actually nervous about it, this would be my first offical time meeting them. As we get closer and closer my nerves get larger and larger. We just arive into town and the bakery is in visible distance, I stop Peeta dead in our tracks.

"Peeta im nervous. what if your family hates me? I mean your dad likes me, he kept prims belly full during the games, I dont know about your brothers and your mom. she sent me away for digging in trashes when I was 11 and dying, my family was dying too. In the dream I had while I was in my coma... she hated me with a passion" He looks at the bakery and back at me, I can tell hes thinking

"Well you were in a coma and I dont know what to say about that day back when we were kids. We wont stay long, just invite them and you meet them real quick then we will be on our way to haymitch. okay?"

"Alright" we start walking again and before I know it Peetas hand is on the bakery door and a bell goes off when he opens the door.

"Hi welcome to- oh its you... and a girl" his brother comes running out from behind the counter and holds his hand out for me to shake it. "Hello katniss, Im Rye. Sorry if me knowing your name is creepy but you were in the games and katniss is the only girl he ever talked about" His comment makes me blush "Peeta, little brother you did good. Put a ring on that befor I do" I look at Peeta and he has a wide smile. I remove my hand from his and lift it up for him to see.

"Actually Rye, thats why were here." he pulls my hand up to his face in disbelief.

"Beat you to it Rye, and all those years you thought I was lying on how perfecg she is"

"My little brother is getting married before me. Well this sucks, but seriously im happy for you guys"

"Is everyone here?"

"yeah Graham, Susie and the little ones are upstairs with mom and dad is in the back" Peeta nods his head,takes my hand and pulls me to the back. I accidentally trip on a large cooling rack and falling down taking the cookies that layed on it with me. Theres frosting everywhere and im laying it in and on top of cookies. I feel horrible, Peeta is laughing at me becuase he knows im not hurt.

"Peeta, help her up dont just laugh"

"Im-im sor-sorry kat" hes still laughing but holds out his hand. I sit up and start laughing myself.

"Katniss I apoligize on behalf of my son" walks over and picks me up in one swift move. We look over at peeta and he's bawling his out laughing so hard that hes crying. whispers in my ear "Lets get him back" I look at him with wide eyes and nod my head. gets water, a bowl of flour and Iceing. With both quietly sneek up on him and I quickly throw the water and throws the bowl of flour and we both squeez icing all over him. He turns around to look at us. Me and are laughing like crazy.

"Come here kat"

"No, no, no. Not when your like that" Im still laughing and Peeta has a playful revenge in his eyes.

"I just want to give my fiancé a hug"

"FIANCE?!" I forgot Peetas dad was here, both me and peeta look at him and smile. I hold up the left hand to show him, Peeta takes my hand and licks the iceing off my ring the places it back were I was holding it. Peetas dad looks at the ring and then back at both of us, it happen so quick but picked me off of the ground and is spining me around. When he finally puts me down and lets me go I stumble back and Peeta graves me by the waist and pulls me in close. Peetas dad takes both of my hands in his "Thank you, this is amazing news! You dont know how long this boy talked about you, he would go on for hours. His brothers would say 'Katniss facts of the hour' He loves you so much and I can tell you love him the same way back" Peeta hides his face in my hair but I could tell he's embarrassed.

"So we have your blessing ? "

"Please call me dad and of corse you do" Peeta speaks up

"Thank you for embarrassing me and for your blessing"

"Anytime son, now for the hard part... telling your mother. Go now and ill clean up this mess before she kills me" Peeta nods his head, takes my hand and starts leading me up stairs. He opens the door and steps in pulling me along.

"UNCULE PEETA!" a little girl comes running down the hall and a little boy comes chasing after her

"un-cle pe-tah!"

"Clair, George ive missed you guys, I would give you bjg hugs but im a little messy"

"you dirty? I not, mommy give me a bath! with lot of boobles" I giggle, the little boy is so cute. I love his broken sentences.

"Whos that uncle?" The young girl points at me and frowns. Peeta pushes her hand down slowly and she crosses her arms glaring at me.

"Clair bear, Georgy this is katniss" he pulls me forward

"Hello, nice to meet you both" I smile at the girl, shes still glareing so I look to the boy and hes smiling up at me.

"Un-cle Pe-tah I like her" he steps forward and I bend down to his level. "She pretay" I laugh and so does Peeta

"Thank you George. you are very cute" his eyes light up.

"Well I dont like her" I stand back up and look at Clair, my feelings are hurt to be honest. All I want to be accepted by Peetas family.

"Clair" Peeta says sturnly

"Be nice!" George stomps his foot and crosses his arms

"Your grounded Clair. Go to the play room and write a apology letter to Katniss" She stomps off and slams the door, Graham, clairs dad and the one who grounded her comes down the hall way "Greorge, go to mommy. She has to jell your hair" George looks up to me and smiles showing his baby teeth and waves

"Bye kat-nus" then he runs off laughing. I laugh at him runnjng away. I look over at Peeta and he has a wide smile, I know exactly what hes thinking.

"Hello Katniss im Graham, nice to officially meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

"so, brother what brought you 2 here?" he looks between both of us

"Well, Graham we bring big news"

"should I call susie?"

"Yeah, Katniss should meet her and she should know too" Graham nods his head and walks down the hall. About a minute later Graham returns with what im assuming is susie, right behind them is gorge trying to keep up with them.

"Hello, im Susie. Its lovely to meet you" I shake her hand and she gives me a warm smile that I have no problem returning

"Kat-nus! Im back!" George runs up to me waveing his hand I smile down at him

"So brother your news?" Peeta looks at me a I nod my head

"I proposed" I hold out my left hand for them to see

"You get to marry the girl you can write a novel about, im so happy for you brother" Graham slaps Peeta on the back and flour goes everywhere "Should I ask why?" We both shake our head and laugh.

"Welcome to the family katniss! I'll give you a hug someother time"

"same goes for me"

"what propose?" George looks around at all the adults confused. Peeta bends down to his level

"Me and Katniss are getting married" Georges gets really mad, he crosses his arms and stomps his foot

"NO, un-cle Pe-tah she mine! Kat-nus mine" Peeta stands up and laughs

"Aww but Gerogy, I love her"

"No, I love Kat-nus"

"Aww you love me" I bend down to his level and he smiles

"Yes" he kisses my cheek and I laugh, so does everyone els

"Well, brother I think you have some competition, go and check on your sister George" I stand up and George runs off

"Susise, Graham, We also stopped by to invite you to our engagement parrty"

"Of corse, what do you say honey?" graham looks at susise for a answer

"No isnt a option, what time should my Family and I be at your home"

"Um kat?" Peeta looks at me for a answer

"At 6 would be great"

"So its settled, See you two at 6. Oh and katniss, Clair will have that letter for you then"

"Honey what did clair do to katniss, She didnt do this did she?" She gestures to the mess all over me

"No she told Katniss she didnt like her" Susie sighs and turns to me

"Oh Katniss im so sorry, we`ve all come to conclusion that Clair has a crush on her uncle. We hope she grows out of it soon"

"Oh it`s fine, I understand where shes coming from" We all laugh and Peeta blushes

"Well we must be going, Susise saw a dress in the shop shes going to bargain for. Im hoping she gets it" I reach into Peetas pocket and pull out his wallet

"We have more money we could ask for, plus now were combining our money. Please anything you need, dont hesitate to ask"

"Katniss we cant-" Graham starts to speak

"No no no no, were family now. Here" I hand Susie about 200 dollars, she counts it and almost faints

"Please it would make me and Peeta happy. Shop to you drop, spoil the kids" I look at Peeta and he smiles at me, I can tell hes over the moon happy

"Are you sure, Peeta?" Graham needs to make sure

"What kind of question is that? Do I ever say no to family?" Susis starts crying and embraces me into a hug, I dont hesitate to return it. She lets go and turns to Peeta and gives him a bkg hug also

"Be good to her" Graham laughs and throws is arm around my shoulder

"Thats all he will do" we all laugh, Susie pulls away and wipes her tears

"Graham, lets go get the kids and go" He nods his head and walks off "Thank you, both" she walks off in the same direction.

"Now for the most difficult part" I swallow the lump in my throat because I know what hes talking about. Peeta takes my hand and pulls to 2 close doors, he takes a deep breath and opens it. I see Peetas mom cooking "Hi mom" she turns and frowns

"So when you come to see your family you bring seam trash? When are you going to start working here again?"

"Dont call her that and I just was taking time off, I only got back from the games a month ago"

"I dont care and dont tell me what to do I am your mother" shes waving the wooden spoon around and pointing it at Peeta

"Please, im begging you to be nice. We bring good news" Peeta looks at me and I step forward

"Let me formally introduce myself, Hello im Katniss"

"I know who you are, your the bitch who took advantage of my son in the games and now that your back you still are. Im sure he does everything for you and all you do is sit on your ass and spend his money" How dare she says that, I kept her son alive, we kept each other alive. Peeta squeezes my hand, he knows im livid.

"Mrs . Mellark, I dont spend his money I spend mine and give lots away becasue I have more than I need. Peeta does do things for me but I also do thkngs for him, look im trying to be njce because your my soon to be daughter-in law. If I can look past you abusing Peeta for years and what you just told me, im sure you can do the same" She looks horribly upset, she walks up to Peeta and slaps him in the face.

"DONT YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON THE MAN I LOVE AGAIN! I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU WITH MY BOW!" im still yelling and calling her fowel names at hed will Peeta picks me and and starts to carry me out. once were standing on the stair case I clam down. I imedietly turn to peeta "Im so sorry baby, I swear im sorry, I lost contol. please dont leave me, im sorry! so unbelievably sorry. I love you" im about to cry but a smile spreads across his face and he gives me a bjg hug. Im highly confused

"You have nothing to apoligize for, thank you for standjng up to me, I could never say the things you said to her" I let out a sigh of realif "and dont you ever think ill leave you, we can work through any problem"

"Good to know" we link hands and walk down stairs and see Peetas dad baking more cookies.

"Hey dad, we forgot to tell you about the engagement dinner at 6"

"Alright son, ill see you there" He must be in one of those baking trances, the way Peeta gets when hes decorating. We walk out to the front and see Rye flirting with some girl and taking her order at the same time. wait a minute, I know her! I used to play in the meadow with her.

"Sally?" She looks up and her eyes pop out of her head

"Katniss! Oh my gosh!" I wiggle out of Peetas grasp and run over to her, I dont hug her becuase im a big mess "Should I ask?" I smile and shake my head no

"Where have you been? you dissapered on me" she looks down and nkds ner head

"I know, im so sorry about. Im not sure myself, all I remember is our moms fighting then she pulled me away and out the door while you were in the bathroom"

"You were my best friend" im sad, its my moms fault my bestfriend went away

"Well how about we make up for lost time?" I smile at her and nod my head

"Sounds great, how about you come to mine and my fiances enagement party"

"YOUR ENGAGED?" I laugh and nod my head "Well I cant wait to meet him"

"I think thats my que, Hi im Peeta"

"Oh Kitty you did great" She shakes his hand and I blush.

"Kitty, I forgot you called me that" we both laugh

"Well ill see you two tonight, Which house in the victors village do you live in" She ask while smiling at Rye and taking what she ordered. I think she likes him

"Why dont you meet Rye her and he can show you, hes Peetas brother so he knows" I winkmat Rye and he has a huge smile

"Sounds good, see you soon then" Rye nods his head and on sallys way out she whispers "thank you"

"Peeta, I like katniss more and more everytime I see her" we all laugh and bid our goodbyes. Me and Peeta make our way back home to talk to my mom and prim and to get Haymitch ready.

15 MINUTES LATER AT THE EVERDEEN HOUES-

"Katniss, what happened? Food fight... with peeta?" She looks between us and laugh

"No little duck, me, Peeta and " she laughs again

"Hey prim" Peeta ruffle her hair and she gets mad, I dont see why I do it all the time. She runs go the batnroom and fixes her hair. I look at peeta and he shrugs

"Prim, why do you care about your hair so much?" she comes out of the bathroom and acts like nothing happend

"I dont"

"then why did you run to the bathroom?" I dont belive her, somethings up

"Alright fine, this boy from school is coming over to work on a projecg and I kinda like him" She looks at the clock and starts pushing me and peeta out the door "you cant be here like this, you too Peeta" he starts laughing and I join in

"Prim likes a boy, Prim likes a boy" peeta joins in chating with me. Her face is so angry and red which makes me laugh more. "Whats his name? What dose he look like? Is he cute?" Prim blushes "He is! Tell me about him?"

"Hes none of your concern" I look at Peeta and he leans against the wall with smirk on his face.

"Id sure like to meet him, how about you kat"

"Id love to" Prim trys pullinng me out the door again but I just sit on the floor so she cant.

"Fine you guys can meet him!" she throws her hands in the air and lets em slap down to her thighs. I look at Peeta and he looks back at me trying not to laugh

"Nah, I dont wanna meet him anymore"

" Me either" Peeta helps me up and we start laughing like crazy heading to the door so we can leave.

"I hate you guys"

"No you dont, oh and you and mom have to come to our house for dinner at 6. You dont have a choice, you can bring the boy you like" Peeta chuckles and prim pushes out the door

"Fine! Just go, I beg of you" then slams the door in our face, we cant help but laugh. We make our way to haymitchs house to get him up and ready, we decided hes going to get Effie from the train staion. We knock once then open the door walking straight in because we know he wont answer. Hes laying on the couch passes out...as usual.

"Hey, Haymitch" I start poking his face and he rolls over. I look at Peeta and he nods his head saying 'Ill try' without saying the actual words

"Haymitch! Help! Help me! Theres a fire! we have to get out!" Peeta starts shaking him yelling all sorts of things about a fire

"Just save my drink" he mumbles and holds up a bottle. Im done trying to wake him up nicely, he hates when I do this but imma do it anyway. I walk into the kitchen filling up a pot with ice water and walk back into the living room. Peeta knows what im going to do so he steps back and watches.

"you have to the count of 3 haymitch, get up now"

"no"

" 1"

" mmm" he pulls his bottle close and rolls over

"2"

"Dont you dare" I think he gets the feeling of what im about to do

"3" just as he sits up I throw the ice cold water drenching him. I start laughing because his face is priceless.

"What the hell girl! I told you stop doing that"

" Well if you would listen to me and my fiancé the first 2 times I wouldnt have to"

" Fiancé.?" he repeats

"Yup, I poped the question"

"Finally, heres some advice... Wake up when she says get up."

"He knew that, now get up and dress njce because you have to get effie from the train station and bring her over to our house"

"Fine just ger out"

"With pleasure" Peeta tells him while taking my hand in his. we walk back to our house and once Peeta gets the door open I walk in lay on the floor

"Finally, were home" Peeta chuckles but im serious. Its been a long morning


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Soon after we got home I went up stairs to shower for the second time today. Once I get out I decide to get ready for tonight now. I go into my closet and pick out a light blue dress that is tight around my breast then flows down from under my breath and ends mid thigh. I pick a pare of light blue flats from the closet and slip them on, I walk into the bathroom not caring peeta is in the shower and start to style my hair. I end up spliting my hair down the middle and braiding it on both sides and pining them in the back of my head so it looks like im wearing a tiara. I dont even bother try with makeup, I have it but never use it I like to go natural. Well maybe ill put it on, its for a special occasion. I pull out my makeup box and apply some powder that matches my skin, mascara and a little bit of lip color. I go down stairs and pick up the phone to dial Effie. She says she has a 'Cell phone' and shes going to get me and Peeta one each.

"Hey Effie did Haymitch get you?" I sit on the couch and feel a really big breez in my crotch area and realize I forgot underwear. I sit on the couch anyways

"Oh yes he sure did, we are on are way now. Wd can come to your house right away I assume?"

"Yeah that would be great"

"See you in 20 then" the line goes dead. I run upstairs and open my side table, take a thong out, slip it on and run downstairs. I get on the phone again and call a 'Everything Department Store' they have everything from food to clothes, shampoo to tools. Its located in the capital but I just use 1 day rush and let them know im katniss Everdeen. So when ever I order from there I get what I need within an hpur and a half. I order a large pot of Lamb Stew and I ordered specialy made plates, cups and bowls that say 'Peeta and Katniss, Forever and Always' I got them made in glass so I could keep it forever. I ordered napkins that say the same thing, I ordered a sign that says 'You stole my heart, So im stealing your last name' I get the colors green and sunset orange and asked for it to be wrapped because im giving to Peeta as a gift. I hand up with the lady and go upstairs to see my fiancé. I walk in the room and hes on the phone, he turns, sees me and holds up a finger

"Excuse me, may I put you on hold? Thank you" he lowers the phone and walks up to me, I thought he was gonna kiss me but he ends up picking me up and putting me outside the bedroom door. "You look beautiful but, you cant hear this phine call. Its a surprise" then he closes the door. I shrug it off and walk downstairs into the kitchen getting out a pot t I make some hot chocolate. Once im done I poor I poor it in a mug and leave the rest in the pot. I sit at the table sipping my hot chocolate waiting for Peeta, I wonder what hes getting me. Theres a loud knock om the door and I can only assume its Haymitch and Effie. I look through the peephole and my assumption is right. I open the door and let them both in without saying a word.

"Katniss" Effie says sturnly "Dont you know when you open a door your suppose to ask who it is?"

"I have a peephole effie, and its nice to see you too"

"Oh its lovely to see you" she pulls me in for a hug "Oh, now wheres your fiancé? Oh how rude of me! Show me the ring" I hold up my left hand a smile while effie squels and Haymitch grunts with approval.

"Peeta is upstairs, let me call for him. PEETA WE HAVE COMPANY! GET OFF THE PHONE!" I turn and smile at Effie and Haymitch "Thirsty?" I ask while walking into the kitchen.

"No, not quite"

"Yeah, get me a bottle"

"This is a under aged house, we dont have any. I could get it from the ripper but theres no need because we dont drink"

"loose the tude"

"Haymitch, you make no sense"

"He means loose the attitude" everyone turns to see peeta standing in the opening of the kitchen "Eiffe, its always a pleasure" he walks over to Effie and gjves her a hug, he walks past haymitch and pats his back while walkingn over to me "I see you survied the fire" he ask haymitch before giving me a quick kiss, I giggle into his lips.

"Haven't you heard of the boy who cries wolf Peeta?"

"Yes"

"Then you shouldnt lie" Effie cuts in. I roll my eyes and look at Haymitch

"Dont worry, I saved you and your bottle by throwing ice water"

"Young lady"

"What? If I didn't do it his bottle would of burned for sure. I was helping him out" Peeta snjckers and Haymitch smirks

"Stop, dont add to a lie"

"Alright Effie, im sorry" She nods her head and walks off with Haymitch while holding hands. WAIT THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS! I look at Peeta but hes occupied with drinking my hot chocolate. I punch his arm playfully

"Sorry, I got thirsty"

"Not that, Effie and Haymitch just walked out kf the kitchen holding hands"

"No way"

"Baby im nkt lying" We both look over to the kitchen opening and see Effie standing there with papers in her hand and a purple bag.

"So sorry to interrupt but, these are for you." she walks over and hands me the bag and papers "The papers have everything you need to know about your tour and the bag contain s yojr cell phones I promised. Me and Haymitch will be back by 6 for the engagement party. Oh and congratulations you two"

"Ready Eff?" Haymitch appers in the kitchen entrance

"Oh yes" She nods to me and Peeta and walks to Haymitch and takes his hand, then like that there out the door. I hit Peetas arm

"Told You! " he holds up his hands in defense. I take his hands in mine and kiss his hand wwhere his ring is going to be. He does the same but the only difference is that I have a ring on my finger.

"Cell phones?"

"Effie wants to contact us at all times" he nods his head. "I dont care what the palers say. we can read jt later, I want to know how these cell phones work."

"Okay, then lets open it. Bh the way you look stunning"

"Your not so bad yourself" I stand on my tippytoes and peck his lips. We sit at the table and I pull the boxes out of the bag. "Apple? "

"Sure doesnt look like one"

"Look their different colors. This one is orange and this one is green"

"I want green" I stare at him and start to at him "babe im kidding, your face was priceless though" I laugh and he joins in. I hand him the orange one and he starts to open the box up. I read the box first 'IPhone 5' I shrug and start opening mine. Once the box is open I carefully take out the phone.

"Holy crap!"

"I know, its so light"

"how the hell does it work?" Peeta takes out the instructions and begins reading. Screw that, I push the button on top and it turns on. I push it again and it turns off. "Peeta look" he looks up and I show him and his eyes light up.

"Thats amazing" I nod my head. I push the bottom button and the screen turns on, I push it again and nothing happens. I have a gut feeling its touch screen so I tap the screen. nothing happened, Peetas hand reaches over and swipes the screen showing a whole bunch of squares. I start exploring how to use it and so does Peeta. He finishes the directions and shows me how to use everything, we have fun taking pictures of eachother, calling eachother and something called facetiming.

"I like this, I can call you when I miss your voice, text you if I dont feel like talking or if were busy and facetime when I miss your face"

"I think were going to facetime quite offten"

"Probably right babe" just then the door bell rings. "I got it" Peeta nods his head. I go over to the door and look threw the peephole, right on time. I swing open ghe door. "If thats for katniss, come on in" The man smiles and brings in four huge boxes. I sign and tip the man before he leaves. I start opening the boxes, The first box is plates and bowls. Their perfect! "Baby come look what I got!" he walks to where I am by the front door and gets on his knees.

"Wow kat! These are amazing!" I nod my head and open the next box. "Cups too?" he ask while taking one from the box

"I paid exta for glass, I want to keep them until the day I die"

"Good thing you did that because im going to do the same" I give him a sweet kiss and open the 3rd box. Its the lamb stew, Peeta starts opening the last box and I stop him

"No, you cant. Later"

"Did you get me something?"

"Of corse"

"Kat you didnt have to do th-"

"Yes, I did. Dont complain because I knoe you got me something"

"Fine"

"I love what your wear by the way, very sexy" he looks down and smiles. Hes wearing a blue button up with short sleaves, dark jeans, a black leather jacket and black and white shoes.

"I think you got us mixed up"

"We look good together"

"we sure do, lets take a picture." I nod my head and he helps me up. He runs into the kitchen taking the pot of lamb stew and getting his phone off the table. He sets up our phones on the mantel with a timer on. He runs to me and gets into place standing next to me, our flashes go off at the same time.

"Our first picture together as a couple"

"and its perfect. you look great Kat" just as im leaning up for a kiss the door bell rings, I look at my phone and it says 6:00. I laugh at my screen saver, its a picture of Peeta with a hot chocolate mustache.

"Baby its 6. Go set the table." Peeta nods his head and goes into the kitchen. I walk over to the door and open it, Its , Rye, Sally, Graham, Susie, Clair and Greorge. I expected Mrs . Mellark woukdnt come. "Hi, welcome! Thank you for coming" They start fileing in and j give each one a hug while greeting them.

"Kitty!"

"Sal Sal!" we laugh and give eachother a hug

"Did you shop?"

"Oh yes! Wd spoiled the kids so much and each other" Susje looks up at Graham and he smiles down at her

"Thats great! Thanks for coming"

"Im sorry Katniss" Clair comes kn and hands me a envelope.

"Oh its alright" I give her a hug and she hugs me back "Hey, your uncle made a whole bunch of sweets. Hurry on" She smiles up at me amd runs to the kitchen.

"Hi katnus, I got you dis" he holds up a single rose with no thorns.

"Oh thank you, its beautiful. " I bend down to his level and kiss his cheek while taking the rose. He blushes. He is one of the cutest little boys ive ever met, he has big brown eyes with curly brown hair. Hes wearing slaks with a long sleave button up tucked into his pants with dress up shoes and his hair is jelled back.

"Can I kiss you like mommy and daddy kiss?"

"why dont you go ask your uncle" he nods hisnhead and runs off. I walk into the kitchen shere everyone els is and put my hands on my hips. "I believe 2 people slipped pass me without me sahing hello" walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"My apologies"

"No worries. Rye?"

"Damn, I almost got away with it. Watch out for this one littke bro" Peeta chuckles and shakes his head. Rye walks over to me and gives me a hug. Its crazy how I already feel so comfortable around them. I walk over to the table and see gifts

"Whats this"

"Gifts" I turn around and about to reject but sally stops me

"Kitty, I know you hate them but we arent taking them back so accept them"

"Fine" I walk over to Peeta to see what hes doing and show him what George gave me. I wonder if George asked him the question. "Hey baby, look what George gave me" I hold up the rose and smell it.

"Smooth little one, I got serious competition" I gigle and kiss him.

"He sure is"

"Un-cle Pe-tah! Can me kiss katnus like that?"

"Um well, no. Sorry little guy but shes older than you. Your to young"

"Your too old" he crosses his arms and stomps his foot.

"Im sorry George" I bend down to his level "How about I kiss your cheek"

"2 cheeks" he holds up 5 fingers "and a cookie"

"Deal" I kiss both of his cheeks and take a cookie off of the plate and hand it to him. He runs off extremely happy and I stand up.

"My turn, but insted I want 2 kisses in my cheeks and one on the lips" I laugh and do what he asked.

"Kitty!" I look over and sally is running to me with a huge smile

"Peeta! Come here" Rye yells for Peeta, Peeta walks over and Sally pulls me into the living room.

"Does this haven to do with rye?" I smirk

"Yes! He asked me out right now. We kissed earlier and I had this feeling build inside me. It felt so right"

"I get that feeling with Peeta, it feels like-like... its magic. Like your meant for each other"

"Yes! You pulled the words from my mouth!"

"You might love him!" I gasp and cover my mouth hiding my smile. She looks over at him and smiles.

"Maybe, If we get married...We can be sisters!"

"I think of you as a sister anyways. We used to tell people we were because we look the same"

"Yes but now its legal" we both laugh and give each other a hug. The door bell rings and I go to answer. Its my mom, Prim and a young boy about Prims age. There holding hands and I start laughing, she glares at me.

"Katniss, honey I havnt seen you in days"

"I know, sorry mom. Well thanks for coming" I give her a hug and let her in.

"Hey katniss, this is Anthony"

"Hello, nice to meet you katniss"

"Nice to meet you as well." I let prim in a give her a hug and shake Anthonys hand. I go into the kitchen and see the table is set and ready.

"Ready to eat katniss"

"Yes, im starving" Peeta serves everyone and takes a seat on my left and George sits on my right. "Id like to thank everyone for coming to our engagement dinner-"

"Katniss yohr engaged? " prim cuts in. I take Peetas hand and nod my head. "Oh my gosh! "

"No" everyone looks to my mom.

"what did you say mom? "

"Nom I forbid it. You dont have my blessing"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Mom I dont need your blessing, I would like it but I dont need it"

"Actually you do. You are 16 years old, your still under my rules because your not a adult"

"I am a adult, I won the games and ive took care of prim sense I was 11 years old. I was 11 for crying out loud! Im more of a adult then you will ever be"

"Mrs Everdeen if I may-"

"No you may not. Katniss, prim, we are leaving"

"No im not. This is my house, my fiancé and our engagement parrty. I am not leavin but by all means you can let yourself out"

"What would your father think" Did she really just ask me that?!

"People in 12 get married young and have children young because they dont live to be very old, I honestly think that my dad would be happy for me. Peeta is the sweetest most polite man I have ever met. Blessing or not I will continue to live here and I will continue to be engaged to Peeta Mellark and soon in spring I will be a Mellark" my mom looks down at her plate, tears running down her cheeks

"Katniss I am so sorry for ruining this. I just dont believe your ready, your my first baby and its just scary for." I take a deep breath and sigh.

"Behaive the rest of the night and we can talk later" she nods her head "Like I was saying before I was interupted, im so thankful for everyone to be here to help celebrate. I love this man so much and I cant wait to be a Mellark" I smile at peeta and he smiles back at me.

"Id like to say something els. Ive loved katniss sense I was 5 years old and ive been waiting for this day forever and a day. I cant wait until katniss is a Mellark also. Now, lets eat" We all start eating a d everyone moans with pleasure.

"We ordered from the capital, I thought my family deserved to try it" I let everyone know.

"Oh if you ever need money or food or clothes or anything really, please let us know. Me and kat have more money than needed so that means so does our family." I kiss Peetas cheek and he blushes.

"My turn katnus"

"Oh alright" I lean down and kiss his cheek, he claps and every one laughs. The door bell rings and I excuse myself to go get the door. Its Haymitch, Effie and 3 other people. "Sorry we started with out you, please come in. I see you brought guest?" Effie comes kn first and I gjve her a hug

"Sorry were late, their train was late" I nod my head and hold up my finger

"PEETA!" I yell

"WHAT.?"

"SET 5 MORE PLACES"

"WHY"

"JUST DO IT" I turn and give Haymitch a hug, he has amussement in his eyes.

"Katniss, yelling like that is not lady like and you have a house of guest."

"Sorry Effie" I turn to see the 3 others and I realize that the look very familiar. "Hello, im katniss Everdeen"

"Im Annie and this is my boyfriend Finnick" I shake both of their hands.

"Katniss, where should I leave this" Finnick holds up a white box with a red bow. Im blown away, I just met them and they brought a gift for me and my fiancé.

"If you go into the kitchen and talk to Peeta he can tell you" They nod their heads and walk knto the kitchen. "Hello, im Katniss"

"I know brainless, You won the 74th games. Anyways im Johanna"

"Nice to meet you"

"Yeah, the pleasure is all yours" I frown. "Congrats, im hungry so im going to your kitchen" she walks past me and walks into my kitchen. I walk in after and retake mg seat. Evergone is having a great time and is talking, laughing and enjoying eachothers company. Once everyone is done, Sally and Annie help my clear the plates. Everyone gathers into the living room and finds a seat on the couch of chairs. To make more room I sit on Peeta's lap and Annie sits on Finnicks. George and Clair look really bored, I get off of Peetas lap and walk to the downstairs closet. I pull out 2 bored games and some coloring books.

"Katniss, Peeta, how about you open presents. Its getting late" I sit down on Peetas lap again.

"Im still mad about you all getting us presents" I frown at everyone and they all laugh. Haymitch gets up to get all of the presents with Finnick following behind.

"Here" Johanna stands up and hands us a envelope. I start to open it and hold it up so both me and Peeta can read it.

'Brainless and Bread Boy,

Can I call you that? Doesnt matter. Congratulations on your engagement. You 2 are mentors now so im sure we will be seeing eavhother a lot. Most of the victors have cell phones so I put my number at the bottom.

-Jo'

"Thanks Johanna" I stand up to give her a hug but she holds her hand up in response so I just sit back down.

"No mushy stuff and please, call me Jo" I nod my head

"Well thanks again, Jo"

"Open ours!" Annie springs up and picks up the white box she and Finnick brought. She carries it over to me and places it in my lap. I move myself sideways so Peeta can help too. Once the wrapping is off Peeta cuts open the tape. Inside is a white blanket, I stand up and pick it up, it has a picture off me and Peeta after the games on it. Im wearing the light yellow dress Cinna made with my hair down and Peeta has his suit on with the matching tie. His hands are around my waist and were kissing.

"Oh Finnick, Annie, this is amazing" I literally throw it on Peeta and run to them. Annie stands up and I throw my hands around her. I let go and hug Finnick, once I let go Peeta hugs Annie and shakes Finnicks hand thanking them both. My mom folds the blanket and takes it away so we can open the next present. Sally hands me a bag.

"Sorry Peeta but this is more for Kitty but I also got this" she holds another bag up "Ill wait until Kitty opens that one" I open the bag and pull out a teddy bear. I start crying and Sally pulls out a teddy bear from her purse and starts crying as well.

"I cant believe you have this Sal Sal"

"You left it at my house and I promised I would give it back to you but then we never saw eachother again" I nod my head, she stands up and I stamd up again to give her the biggest hug. We both calm down and take our seats. "Here" She hands me the second bag and I pull out white see through lingerie. It has a red bow in the breast area but other than tgat its all see through. I blush.

"Kat, you cant wear that outside" everyone laughs and he frowns

"Babe, its lingerie. Its for your eyes only" I pull out a matching thong that has a bridal vail on the butt. Everyone starts laughing. Peeta pulls out a card and reads it aloud.

"Kitty, have fun!" Everyone laughs.

"Me and Haymitch already gave you the gifts" Me and Peeta nod our heads in thanks.

"This is from the Mellarks" places a box on my lap and takes his seat on the arm chair. Me and Peeta starts opening it up right away. Once again Peeta cuts the tape and I pull out whats inside. Its a large picture of me and Peeta when we were little. Were standing in front of the bakery holding hands with our school bags on our back, I have 2 braids, a leather jacket, jeans, boots and a white shirt. Peeta has his hair jelled back, a black shirt, jeans and black and white shoes. I have a missing tooth and Peeta has 2 missing teeth. I start crying and laughin, Peeta hugs me tight while laughing.

"Thank you! I love it and I know Peeta does too" I choke out.

"Thanks Rye,Dad,Graham, Susie,Clair and George. " I get up and hug everyone and Peeta does the same.

"Peeta hang it there" I piont above the fireplace

"Thats a perfect spot" right away Finnick and Rye get a chair and tools to help Peeta. Effie, Sally, Annie and I all sit on the couch yelling at the boys until its straight. Once its straight everyone starts to trickle out saying their goodbyes. All thats left is, Peeta, Annie, Finnick, Jo, and of corse me.

"So, Finnick, Annie, Jo, do you have a place to stay?"

"We were suppose to stay with Haymitch but I think he has a thing with Effie. " Annie replys, Finnick and Jo nod their head. I smack Peetas arm

"I told you" Everyone laughs "We have extra bedrooms. would you like to stay?" Everyone nods his head and Peeta stands up.

"Ill get them ready. Finnick would you like to join"

"Sure thing buddy" Finnick jumps up and follows peeta leaving me with the girls.

"You have the most perfect Fiancé Katniss" Annie tells me

"Yeah im jelouse, keep him in your grip brainless" I roll my eyes

"I guess hes pretty perfect. Finnick is a great catch to Annie"

"He will perfect when he proses. Its been 6 years for cryjng out loud"

"Ann it will happen"

"Jo you have been saying that for 3 years"

"Im sure it will happen soon, I see the way he looks at you"

"KATNISS" Ugh, my fiance. Mayor of bad timing

"Excuse me. WHAT PEETA"

"THE ROOMS ARE DONE"

"OKAY GIVE US A MINTUE, WERE TALKING"

"FINE"

"LOVE YOU"

"LOVE YOU TOO" I look back at Jo and Annie, there laughing like crazy.

"Ready for your rooms?" They nod their heads while laughing still, I join them. We walk upstairs still laughing and find Peeta and Finnick in the first guest room.

"Kat whats so funny" we all gigle and shake are heads

"oh nothing."

"Ann were sleeping in this one, Your clothes are in the bathroom" Annie nods her head and gives me a hug before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. Peeta leads Jo to her room at the end of the hall way. She hugs me and give Peeta a high five before dissapering into her room. Peeta picks me up and carries me to our room. We change and climb into bed.

"Tonight was perfect, I love you katniss"

"It was, I love you too. Forever..."

"and Always" is his immediate response


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I wake up in the mlrning and rub the sleep dfrom my eyes. I roll over to the edge of the bed and let out a sigh, im feeling sick this morning. I look at the calender on the wall, Oh my god! Christmas is in 2 days. I get up and run into the bathroom, im unloading last night's dinner into the toilet. Im surprised Peeta didnt wake up, he is a very heavy sleeper. I sit there wondering why im feeling sick. I dont have a fever, im not coughing or sneezing. Why am I feeling so sick? Wait a minute! its the 23, im late. Oh no this cant be happening! Its too soon! I get up and run out kf the bathroom swinging the bedroom door open, tnen I remember Peeta. I run back into the bedroom and jump on the bed. I crawl over to Peeta and start shaking Peeta.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Peeta wake up before I slap you!" he wakes up and yawns

"Whats wrong?" he ask with sleep laced in his voiced. he lays back down and rollz over whild hugging is pillow. "Lets sleep in babe"

"Peeta! Im not kidding!" he sits up and holds my shoulders serching my eyes. Should I tell him? I dont even know for sure myself. I should wake the girls up, go out for breakfast and take a test.

"Katniss whats wrong" Peeta seems really worried. I probably scared the living crap oht of him.

"Oh nothing" I shake my shoulder and he lets go. "Did I wake you?"

"No, the shaking and yelling didn't wake me at all" Hes being sarcastic of corse. I laugh and kiss his nose.

"Sorry babe, I was trying to quiet" He narrows his eyes

"Really? Thats quiet?" I nod my head and smile "I think we should play the quite game sometime"

"Sure, sounds fun. Imma wake the girls and go out with them. I like having them here"

"Okay, have fun. Im going back to sleep" he lays down and I kiss his cheek. I walk to Jo's room first. I knock and she answers right away.

"Hey Jo, want to go out today. Just us girls"

"Yeah sure let me get dressed" She closes the door and I walk to Finnick and Annies room. I knock and Finnick answers.

"Good morning"

"Good morning to you. Can I talk to Annie" He nods his head and gets Annie from the bathroom.

"Hey katniss"

"Hey Annie, I was thinking me, you and Jo can go out today. Just us"

"Sounds fun. Let me get dressed"

"What about me?" we both look at Finnick and shrug.

"You spend the day with Peeta?" I ask more of a question than a statement

"Fine, wake him up" I nod and turn on my heels while Annie shuts the door. I walk into my bedroom and see that Peeta is sleeping again. His arm is over his eyes and hes snoring. I dont want to yell at him again so I get on the bed and start jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Katniss!" I stop jumping and look down at Peeta. I smile and plop down on the bed.

"Oh good. Your awake now" he frowns and lays on his back rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Why did you wake me up again" I get off the bed and start to take clothes from my drawers whike talking to Peeta.

"Mem Jo and Annie are going out so you need to get up and dressed to spend some guy time with Finnick" I close the bedroom door and start to get dressed not caring that Peeta is watching. I have on a white long sleave, dark jeans, brown and white stripped socks that come to my knees and my brown leather jacket. I go into the bathroom and start brushing out my hair. Its really long now, it comes to the smal of my back. I make plans to trim the ends because they look dead. I simply fishtail my hair and walk out of the bathroom and head downstairs. Annie and Jo are sitting on the couch ready to go already.

"Ready?" they nod theur head and make their way to the door putting on their shoes while carrying on their conversation. I put on my favorite pair of boots. Just as we leave I call for Peeta. "PEETA"

"WHAT"

"IM LEAVING NOW"

"OKAY"

"ARE YOU DRESSED"

"YEAH"

"ARE YOU IN BED"

"I DONT KNOW"

"GET OUT OF BED"

"FINE"

"LOVE YOU"

"LOVE YOU TOO, HAVE A FUN DAY" I turn back to Jo and Annie, there laughing again.

"Crazy teenagers" is all Jo says before opening the door the the cold winter air. We start walking down the path to the vicors village. When my house is out of site Jo stops me dead in my tracks. "Okay, were far away now, Spit it out"

"What are you talking about?"

"Katniss" Annie starts "Ive known you less than 12 hours. You dont seem like the kind of girl for a girls day. Whats the reasoning behind this?"

"Nothing" both Jo and Annie cross their arms and stand in front of me giving me a death stare. I give in. "Fine ill tell you" I snap throwing my hamds in the air letting them come down to slap my thighs "I think im pregnant" Annie gasp and Jos mouth drops.

"Have you taken a test?" I shake my head no. "Well then how do you know"

"I dont, I just assuming. im month late and I had morning sickness this morning" Annie and Jo look at eachother and ask at the same time

"Do you want a test" I nod my head yes. We walk to where the merchants do their shopping. We go into the healing store and walk to the baby isle. Jo and Annie look read the back of test boxes while I walk around looking at all the baby stuff. If I am pregnant I will love and protect this child with all my life, would I be nervous or scared? No, peeta has changed my mind about so many things and having a babg js definitely one of them. Of corse I will have the pre-parent jitters back thats normal.

"Brainless, come on lets pay" we walk to the counted where a old lady is standing, we pay and leave a large tip in the tip jar.

"Hi, my name is Annie. Can we use your restroom? " The old lady nods and shows us where the bathroom is. lnce were jn the bathroom Annie locks the door and Jo shoves the bag containing the test in my arms.

"Um, how many should I use"

"I say 2" Annie holds up 2 fingers and Jo nods. I go into the stall and pee on the test. I come out and lay them on the counter. I pace back and forth while Annie sits on the counter using her phone and Jo stares at the test like their going to dissaper.

6 MINUTES LATER -

"Look! It has a response" Jo shouts. I run over to the counter and look at the test while Annie leans over to see the results. Positve, both sticks say positive. I walk over to the nearest wall and slide down it pulling my knees to my chest. Annie and Jo come and sit on ejther side of my legs facing me.

"Oh katty-"

"Katty?"

"Do you mind?" I think about it, not really. Its better than brainless. I like the nickname Annie gave me better than the one Jo gave me.

"Only if I can call you Ann" I give her a reassuring smile.

"Of corse." she smiles back

"Okay brainless, lets cut the crap. How do you feel about being pregant?"

"Im really happy actually. I thought I would be scared but im surprisingly not"

"Good lets eat" Jo stands up pulling me and Annie up after her. I get the test, cap them, wrap it in a plastic bag and Annie puts it in her purse along with the box of test. We decide to eat at the small restaurant just down the road from the healing shop. Were half way their when my phine starts ringing.

"Hey baby" I answer right away when I see 'Baby' come up on the screen.

"Hey kat, hows it going?"

"Good, were just about to eat. Hows it over there"

"Not good!" I hear in the backround. I must be on speaker

"Oh hi Finn, whats wrong with you guys?"

"Finn?" peeta repeats

"Yeah, it just came out. Anyways, whats going on"

"Were hungry" Finnick whines

"Well find something to eat" I roll my eyes

"We miss you guys! Kat, baby please come home"

"With food!" I look at Jo and Annie

"Their hungry and want us to come home"

"How about we take food to go?" Annie suggest

"Fine by me" Jo starts walking again

"Alright cry baby's, we will be home with food in about a half hour or so" I hang up before theh can say another word. We get the food and start making our way back home. "Ann, Jo what are you doing for Christmas? " I break the silence.

"Um, me and Finn dont really have plans" I look at Jo

"Im usually with Finn and Ann" I nod my head.

"Its my fjrst Christmas with Peeta and the Mellarks. Would you like to stay, we would love to have you" They both nkd yes.

"What did you get Peeta for Christmas?"

"I completely forgot until I looked at the calander this morning. So nothing, its going to be real last minute"

"Brainless, does peeta like kids?"

"Yeah"

"Does he want them?" Annie ask next

"Of corse" they look at eavhother and raise their eyebrows then look back at me.

"Katty, give him the test in a small box, then give him a card sahing somethimg about how your pregnant"

"Oh, thats a amazinging idea" they both nkd their heads. We walk up to the front porch, just as I put my keys in the key whole the door swings open.

"FOOD!" Peeta yells, takes the bag and runs.

"FOOD, FOOD!" Finnick hops over the couch, falls and runs after Peeta.

"Uh Ann, I have never seem Peeta act like this. Hes like a big kid" Annie luaghs

"Finnick has that effect on people" We all laugh and walk into the kitchen, im glad Effie brought Jo, Annie and Finnick over. I can see the beginning of a real grwat friendship.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

We all finish eating then go into the living room to sit a talk. I warned Annie and Jo about not telling anyone, I wont even let Annie tell Finnick. Jonlooks at me then smiles, I frown. She looks at Peeta with the same smile.

"So Peeta, You have lofes in the oven" I start laughing and so does Annie, Jo joins in as well. Both Peeta and Finnick look extreamly confused.

"Um no, I havnt cooked anything all day" We continue laughing. I collapse on Peetas lap holding my stomach, Jo falls on to the floor and Annie sits bent over laughing so hard that shes crying at the same time. "Hey, whats so funny. Me and Finn want to laugh to"

"Yeah, I feel left out" Im the first one to calm down

"Oh its nothing, do worry about it" Both peeta and Finnick frown

"Okay then?" Finnck says.

"what did you girls do today?" I look at Jo and Annie, they look at me

"Nothing you should worry about" I look at Peeta and peck is lips.

"you sure baby? You were acting strange this morning"

"I sure baby"

"Kat-"

"Bread boy, shes fine. I promise you" Jo cuts in. Peeta nods his head but still gives me a worried look. We all sit and chat, Finnick likes the idea of staying for christmas. We make plans for dinner and family activities.

"Ann, can I borrow your charger?"

"Sure baby, its in my purse" Finnick gets up, im cuddleing with Peeta and Jo is kn her phone. Then it hits me. My test is in Annies purse. I sit up straight, Jo and Annie realize too. We all jump up and run. I jump over the couch, Jo trips on the coffee table and Annie jumps on the coffe table, on to the couch then over it.

"Finnick! No! Stop! No! Finnick no!" were all yelling at diffrent times. I jump on Finnick and tackle him to the ground, Jo jumps on me and Annie takes her purse and runs upstairs.

"Katniss! Johanna! Get off of me! What the hell is wrong with you guys" Jo gets up and pulls me off of Finnick. Finnick stands up and brushes himself.

"That was crazy!" Peeta says through laughter. "Its just her purse. Why did you guys get crazy"

"Hey bread boy, dont you know your not suppose to go through a womens purse"

"Jo, my girlfriend said I could. I asked then you all got crazy" I look at Jo and she looks at me, He gots us there. Finnick and Peeta stand next to eachother, arms crossed, staring at us. "Jo, Katniss, why?" we start backing away slowly then make a run for it. Jo gets away but Peeta catches me.

"Johanna, Hide it! Tell Annie, shell knoe what to do. Please" I start yelling. I hear a door slam, oh god how am I going to get out of this one.

"Katniss, Your my fiancé. What are you hiding from me?"

"Peeta I swear I will tell you"

"Tell us now, I got tackled for crying out loud"

"Okay, I will tell you, both of you just please not now. it has to be the right time and Peeta has to be the first one."

"Kat-"

"Peeta please" I cut him off "Dont look for what Jo and Annie are hiding. Take my word for it, I will tell you" Peeta sits next to me and kisses my forehead

"Okay I promise I won't"

"You too finnick, please? "

"Alright fine, I promise I wont look for it"

"Thank you" I remember the engagement present for Peeta. I jump up "Ill be back, I have to get something" I run upstairs to my room and try to open the door but its locked. I knock and right away theres a response.

"Who is it?" I hear someone ask

"Katniss"

"Are you held against yohr will?" I laugh, it must be Jo

"Nope, I got them to agree not to press us about it" the door swings open, I was right. It was Jo. I walk into the room and Jo closes the door locking it again. I pull out package from under the bed. "Did you hide the test?"

"Sure did!" Annie replies "Ooo whats that?"

"A gift I got for Peeta"

"Hey Brainless, tell him that you were hiding something that goes with that gift in your hand"

"Jo! That's perfect!" Annie squels. I nod my head, pick up the gift and open the door. Once I open it Peeta and Finnick fall into the room.

"Peeta! Where you listening? " he stands up and blushes

"Um yeah, you said not to look. Sorry kat" I cant believe this! He is my fiance, im suppose to be able to trust him.

"Im going to sleep at my mom tonight, why would you do that? im supposed to be able to trust you"

"Kat im so sorry. I-"

"save it" I shove my way past him and walk downstairs, pick up my boots and slam the door. Just as im walking down the steps on my porch I hear the front door open. "Peeta I to-"

"Its Annie and Jo" I turn and see Jo and Annie stamding there. "Were coming too"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Me, Jo and Annie walk to my mother and Prim's house and knock on the door. Prim answers and looks surprised were here. I walk straight in lay on the couch. Annie and Jo sit on the arm chair and Prim just stands there backing away slowly.

"Prim you can stay" she blushes and looks up at the stairs. "Or you can go upstairs?"

"Yeah, I'll leave you victors here to uh, chat" she scurries up stairs and we all laugh.

"It must be that boy from your engagement party" Annie wiggles her eyebrows causing me to chuckle.

"Can I ask you both something"

"You just did" Annie points out

"And that's why I call you Brainless" I shake my head and laugh a little.

"Seriously" they nod their head for me to go on "why did you both come?" Jo and Ann look at each other and sigh.

"Well I came because Finnick was being a jerk and listening in on us. That wasn't right, so I can with you. Oh and I brought the test and your phone" Annie hands me my phone and a ziplock baggy containing my test. We both look at Jo waiting for her answer.

"Well I wasn't staying with them jerks." We all chuckle.

"So what now?" We all look at each other.

"Play flappy bird" Jo pulls out her phone and starts tapping the screen.

"Oh I love that game!" Annie pulls out her phone and starts tapping too.

"Uh game? Flappy bird?"

"Hey brainless! You made you die!"

"What?!"

"Jo, stop it. Kitty, go to the App Store, type in 'Flappy Bird' then push download. It's a game, everyone loves it" I nod my head and do what she says. Once I get the game I'm addicted right away. We play for hours! Were all yelling at are phones and laughing. Prim comes downstairs with Anthony and we let them have a try, they start doing the same thing. Eventually thy go back upstairs and us victors still remain on the couch playing flappy bird. There's a knock on the door and it causes me to die just when I was about to beat my high score of 24. I sigh and lock my phone, stand up and walk to answer the front door. I swing the front door open with out asking who it is which Peeta hates when I do but I don't care right now. There's no one standing there, I step outside but there's no one in site. I turn around and see a note on the door. Right when I see the writing I know it's Peeta's. I take the letter off the door and begin to read.

'Katniss,  
I love you every moment of my life. I love you with every heart beat. You are my soon to be wife and I can't wait. I promised not to look, I'm not blaming anything on Finnick this is all my fault but he convinced me listening isn't looking. I have in and I'm so sorry baby! I will never do it again. I really wish you would come home tonight. I miss you so so much already! It's been 6 hours and my heart hurts without you. It's going to be tough sleeping without you tonight. I'll pull threw and I hope I'll see you tomorrow. I love you so much Katniss Everdeen and I can't wait to call you a Mellark.  
Love always  
Peeta Mellark'

I smile at his letter. I miss him too and I can't sleep without him, we've sleepy in the same bed ever sense I admitted I loved him. I walk inside and see Annie holding a letter similar to mine.

"Finnick?" She nods "back door?" She nods again. "I say late at night we sneak in the house and scare them" Jo smirks and stands up

"I'm in!"  
-

It's 1:00AM and were all dressed in black. My mom says this isn't a good idea but were doing it anyway. We walk out side of my moms house and run across the front yard. Annie's phone starts ringing, me and Jo jump on her and silence her phone. We hide in a bush and once the last light goes out witch is in my bed room our Mission is a go. Jo and Annie go around the house, their going to the guest bedroom where Finnick is most likely sleeping. I start to climb up the vines on the side of my house that leads up to my bedroom. Peeta always sleeps with the window open, he says he likes the sound of the crickets at night and the fresh breeze coming threw the window. I'm at the very top and my head is close to the window, Peeta is sitting on my side of the bed and his back is facing me, he's on the phone. I know it's wrong but I listen in.

"No kery, I can't" he's talking to that bitch kery lively! "What! No way! Um maybe, alright. Sure thing kery. I'll see you tomorrow night at 12. No don't worry about katniss. Ill sneak out. Okay see you then bye" I can't believe what I just heard...my fiancé Peeta Mellark is cheating on me with the bitch of the school!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I scurry down the latter and run to the front door, I pull out my keys and unlock the door. I quietly close it and run up stairs using quiet steps. Once I get to my bedroom I quietly open the door and peer inside. Peeta is laying on my side of the bed looking at the ceiling, I'm about to say something but then I remember Jo and Ann I run down the hall and quietly open the door. I see Jo pulling Annie threw the window. I whisper yell.

"Be quiet, let's go plan is off and my wedding is off" they look at me with wide eyes. "Don't stand there lets go" they run to the door and I quietly close the door once my friends are out.

"Kitty what happened?" Ann asks me.

"I'll tell you when I get back to my moms. Right now I have to see Peeta and tell him...it's-it's"

"We understand Katniss you don't have to say it" Jo turns on her heels. "Come on Ann" once I hear the front door shut i walk down the hall and push open the door again to see Peeta holding my pillow while still staring at the celling.

"Peeta" I say firmly. He sits up and smiles when he sees me

"Oh Kat it's so good to hear your voice. I've-"

"Please stop pretending" he look at me confused. I walk towards the bed and flip on the light. "Me, Jo and Ann were going to play a little prank on you and Finn. We got the letters and absolutely forgave you, well Jo wasn't mad but that's not the point. I was thinking about your letter and your right, we have slept in the same bed together sense the day I admitted I loved you. Anyways we left the house at 1 and hid in the bushes until your light went out in this room. Jo and Ann went around the house to scare Finn and I was going to scare you myself. I was climbing up the latter because I know you sleep with the window open. So I was climbing up and once I got to the top I realized you were on the phone so I waited until you were done. I was there for 5 minutes so I heard everything. I just want to know right away, tell me straight...are- are you chea-cheating on me?" He looks shocked and then mad.

"So you listened to my conversation then" he sits up and crosses his arms. "That's what the fight was about in the first place"

"Excuse me! I was planning a prank! You were intentionally listening to me and my friends" his face relaxes and his arms unfold, he knows I'm right.

"Your right, your right. I'm sorry ba-"

"Katniss, it's katniss to you right now"

"I'm not cheating!"

"Where are you going tomorrow at 12!?"

"I'm going to meet kery"

"Where"

"I can't tell you"

"Then tell me why?"

"Katniss plea-"

"Peeta! Why!?"

"Before we got together and you were in a coma me and kery...well we did some stuff"

"Stuff? What kind of stuff"

"She's pregnant and she thinks it's mine" I'm shocked at the words that just came out of his mouth.

"I thought you were a virgin until you got with me, I thought I was your first kiss, I-I-I thought I was your first everything!"

"You are"

"YOUR OBVIOUSLY LYING MELLARK!" He looks shocked, gale calls him that when he talks bad about him or is making fun of him.

"You never- um you never put your uh mouth Um down-down there" he looks at his crotch then back at me. "And she took everything in her mouth that came uh out" I'm shocked he's telling me this, but that does mean he was still a virgin. "She told me she swallowed it but I went to pee after that and I don't know she could of saved it then used it. I hate myself. I felt so guilty after, please forgive me"

"Of corse" I'm calming down a bit, he's being truthful with me and that's all I want. "Um so can I come with? How are you going to find out? Your not leaving me are you?"

"Are you crazy?! I would never" he holds out his hand for me and I take it. We sit on the bed together in silence. "I ordered DNA test, it comes in tomorrow. I'm meeting her at 12 in the meadow."

"How are you going to get the DNA if the baby is in her?"

"I put my saliva on part of the stick that says 'Male' she puts her saliva on the part that says 'Female' then she pees on the middle" I nod my head in understanding.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Being honest with me, that's all I wanted"

"Thank you" I give him a confused look "for hearing me out and not leaving" I give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Will you stay with me?"

"Sure baby" he smiles, we get settled into bed and fall asleep in each others arms.

"WAKE UP LOVE BIRDS!" I roll over and see Jo standing there with a evil smirk on her face. Annie comes in and her eyes widen

"Is everything better now?" I nod my head.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Peeta asks before yawning and stretching.

"Well last night Kitty was so upset, she said the wedding was off and-" Jo throws her hand on Annie's mouth and I burry my head in my pillow.

"What?! Katniss is this true?!" I sigh in my pillow.

"Oh Katniss I'm so sorry" Annie apologizes while pushing away Jo's hand.

"Come on Ann" Jo pulls Annie out of the room and shuts the door. I look at Peeta, he's sitting Indian style while staring at me with a hurt look.

"You were- were going to call of the wedding?" He ask barley above a whisper. I sit up and try to make eyes contact but he won't look up at me.

"I was hurt last night, I thought you were cheating on me with one of the biggest sluts in our year at school. I did say I was going to call it off, I was in pain. My heart hurt, but I'm great full for listening to you and letting you explain. Old katniss would have left instead of working things out, I would have left us both in so much pain but your changing me remember" I take his hands in mine. "I'm glad I stayed and listened" he finally looks up at me into my eyes "there are those eyes I love" I smile

"And there's the smile that drives me crazy" I lean over and kiss him. "Shower?"

"Shower" he smiles and picks me up bridal style practically running to the bathroom.

Once were done we get dressed and go downstairs where we found everyone eating breakfast and chatting. "Take a seat baby and I'll make us a plate"

"You sure kat?" I nod my head and peck his lips. I walk to the cabinets and take out 2 plates and 2 mugs. I fill the plates with eggs, bacon and sausage then I fill the mugs with hot chocolate. I walk over to the table and place our breakfast on the table then I realize everyone is staring.

"What?" I look at everyone and they all shake their heads and continue eating and chatting. I link hands with Peeta and join the conversation.

"My Christmas present I ordered for each of you is on it's way here" Annie tells us. "Oh by the way, Merry Christmas Eve everyone"

"Merry Christmas Eve" we all reply together.

"That reminds me, I only have a present for Peeta right now. I have to get on the phone after breakfast"

"Slip your mind brainless?" I stick my tongue out at Jo and she does it back. The door bell rings but no one makes a move to get it.

"Alright ill get it" I say annoyed sense I'm not done eating and they are. I get up and go to the door looking threw the peephole. Ugh! It's kery! I swing open the door and cross my arms. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, get Peeta or should I say the father of my child" I roll my eyes.

"PEETA!" I wait for his response

"WHAT!"

"COME TO THE DOOR" within a few seconds Peeta's at my side.

"Hey Peeta" Kery says in a flirty way, I roll my eyes again.

"It's not 12 and this is not the meadow" Peeta says rather cold.

"What? I can't come see the father of my child?" I look back and see Jo, Annie and Finnick standing there with their jaws on the floor. I shrug and mouth 'tell you when she leaves' they nod in response.

"Look babe" I elbow his side and point behind Kery. It's a capital man coming with a small package and clip board. I give Peeta a sad smile and push past Kery meeting him half way. I sign the clipboard and take the package ripping it open on the way back to my front porch. "I hope you have to pee"

"What is that?" She looks nervous.

"A DNA test, you didn't let me tell you last night" Peeta replies. I pull off the cap that says 'Male'

"Open" Peeta obeys and opens his mouth, I stick the stick in and roll it on his tongue getting as much saliva as possible. I put the cap back on and hand it to Kery.

"What do I do?" She takes the stick and stares at Peeta. Peeta explains what to do, we let her in out house to go to the restroom. I know it's not his because we have to convince her to take the test and she's very hesitant. When she comes out of the bathroom she throws the stick in my direction and it hits me on the head.

"Get out" I snap, my fist close and Peeta puts his hand around my waist.

"Peeta are you going to let her tre-"

"You heard her, wait outside. Now" she huffs and walks outside. I pick up the test and walk in the kitchen and place it on a napkin. Jo, Ann and Finn are staring at me waiting for a explanation.

"I'll explain when this bitch leaves"

"Whats that?" Jo points to the stick

"DNA test" they nod but I'm sure their still confused. "Just bare with me alright?" I look down at the test before I start talking, it has a answer. 'Male not father' it says in red writing on a small screen. I smile and start jumping up and down. "YES! YES! YES" I pick up the test and run to the front door where Peeta is waiting with the door cracked. "NOT THE FATHER! NOT THE FATHER" I scream and jump into his arms.

"Really?!" I nod like crazy. I wiggle out of Peeta's grasp and swing open the door.

"HA BITCH!" I throw the test at her "My man is not the father" then I slam the door in her face. I turn to Peeta and hug him again, I kiss him and I can feel his smile.

"Thank god" he breaths when we pull away. I nod and we head back to the kitchen.

"Alright, explain now." Finnick says obviously annoyed and confused.

"Baby, you explain and I'm going to go order gifts for everyone" I peck his lips then head up stairs.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

*ring ring *ring ring "hello this is the 'Everything department Store' my name is Meg how may I help you?"

"Hello Meg, my name is Katniss Everdeen and I'm calling to order some presents for christmas. I know what your thinking but it completely slipped my mind until now, anyways I'd like like the one day rush and use my victor card."

"Sure thing and may I say it's a pleasure helping you"

"Why thank you Meg, now I'd like to start by order 2 iPhone 5's one yellow and one pink. Id like to order a shirt that says 'Number one Daddy', 2 charm bracelets but one will say 'Jo' and have a Axe on it and the other will say 'Ann' and have a sun on it. I'd like a box of your finest whiskey, a locket necklace in gold that says 'Best Friends' and finally the newest fashion outfit in the capital. I don't care what color or who it's made by but it's for Effie Trinket so make sure it's wonderful"

"Can do ma'am"

"Thank you Meg, that will be all"

"You're Welcome and you're order will come in by 2:00 today"

"Perfect" with that I hang up the phone and lay on the bed with my legs hanging off and my arms spread out. Oh! I should get a dr appointment soon, well? Ill do it after I tell Peeta. I rest my hand on my stomach and rub back and forth, is it weird that I'm only 16 and I'm engaged and pregnant? I mean, people here in 12 do things like this early but not this early. Oh well, and sense I won the games I will have enough money so my kids will never know what a empty belly feels like. Oh! That reminds me, I have to go around and donate some more money and food, especially sense Christmas is tomorrow.

"Kat" I jump and let out a small scream, Peeta just laughs "you're a loud thinker, what are you thinking about?" He comes over and plops down on the bed next to me, uh oh! He shouldn't of done that! I get up and run to the bathroom just barely making it before my breakfast comes up again. "Kat are you okay? Are you sick?" Peeta runs in and holds my hair while kneeling down next to me.

"No I'm fine" I hold the side of the toilet seat and take deep breaths. Peeta fills a glass of water from the tap and hands it to me.

"You sure?"

"Positive" I drink the water and jump up walking past Peeta and down stairs. He chases after me.

"You're acting weird Katniss"

"How?"

"Well you went from throwing up to the most happiest person on this planet" now he's making me mad, who is he to judge my mood! It's just morning sickness... Oh, he doesn't know about my morning sickness.

"Your the one acting crazy!" I throw my hands in the air and wave them around

"And now your mad!" I smile and lay my hand my hand on his cheek

"Baby, I'm not mad" he frowns and I kiss his nose then walk away from a very confused Peeta.

*ding dong

"ILL GET IT!" I jump up and scream

"Brainless! Were all sitting right here next to you!"

"Oh" I giggle and walk to the front door. I look through the peephole and I see a capital delivery man. I swing open the door and greet him.  
"Hello"

"Katniss Everdeen?"

"That's me" I say with a proud smile, I'm in such a good mood today!

"Sign here" I nod and sign the clipboard while he brings in the 3 big packages. I tip the man and then he's on his way back to the train. I walk inside and try to push the boxes myself then I realize there's no point because I can't get it up the staircase.

"PEETA"

"YEAH?"

"BRING ME SCISSORS"

"ALRIGHT" a minute or 2 later Peeta kneels down besides me holding scissors, I take them from his hand.

"Thanks babe" he kisses my cheek

"No problem" I cut the first box open and to my relief their all gift wrapped in boxes. I open up the first slim box and it has a charm bracelet. The first charm has a small brown plate that looks like wood and someone carved 'Jo' in the wood and the second charm is a small axe with a red handle. I hand it to Peeta. "Wow! Amazing" I nod my head, he runs to get Christmas tags and writes 'Jo' sticks it on the box and puts it aside.

"LOVE BIRDS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING" me and Peeta laugh, is this how we sound?

"WRAPPING YOUR GIFTS DONT COME OVER HERE" I yell back, there's a lot of shuffling then I hear Annie

"OKAY, ILL KEEP THE PROBLEM ONES OVER HERE" I laugh at that and Peeta joins. Oh no! I forgot a gift for Finnick I look at Peeta with worried eyes.

"What?"

"Finnick, I forgot about him"

"Don't worry I got him something, I didn't know what to get everyone els beside my family and you so we can put both of our names on all of our presents" I nod my head, pick up Jo's present and add '& Peeta' to the tag. Instead of going threw the gifts slowly like we did with Jo's I open it, close it and hand it to Peeta who sticks on a tag and sign our names. Finally we get to the last present and I have a feeling it's Peeta's I carefully crack the side and hold it to the light so I can see who's it is.

"Kat just take off the lid" he hits the lid off.

"No!" He looks at me with confusion. "I mean 'noooo you'll get the lid dirty'" I reach for the lid while sliding the box with the shirt behind me but Peeta swiftly reaches behind me and takes the box. He reads the shirt aloud.

"Number one Daddy" he looks at me  
"Is this for me?" I lie

"It's for Finnick and Annie," I whisper  
"Shhhh I'm not suppose to tell you" he nods and smiles widely. "She's telling him tomorrow, just uh put a smilie face on the tag and we will know it's theirs okay?"

"Good idea, because then he will want to open it now"

-  
THE NEXT DAY

"Marry Christmas!" I greet Jo and Annie as they come down stairs into the kitchen in their pjs.

"Marry Christmas to you" Annie smiles and give me a hug

"Hey brainless, serve me some food then maybe it will be Merry" I chuckle and make her a plate

"Coffee?" I ask while putting Annie and Jo's plate in front of them

"Yes" Jo says like it's the most obvious thing in the world

"No I'll take some hot chocolate please"

"At least you say please"

"Oh please my royal master" Jo gets on her hands and knees.

"That's more like it"

"Just kidding your more like my royal pain in the butt" we all laugh, I continue making coffee and hot chocolate. Just as we finish eating Finnick and Peeta come down half asleep. Finnick points at me and says

"I smell bacon" I laugh and hold up a piece. We walks forward and takes it in his mouth right from my hand. He walks to the table and sits by Jo. "Hey"

"Oh god! Get a mint" she gets up and runs out of the kitchen. Peeta walks over to me and wraps his hands around my waist pulling me closer, I love when he does this but then he ruins it by talking.

"Marry Christmas" I gag a little and turn away putting my hands on his chest pushing away.

"Did you eat a skunks ass?" He laughs and lets me go. I walk to the window and open it wide for fresh air even though it's snowing outside. I make Peeta's plate and Annie makes Finnicks, I'm sure she just wanted to get away from him because he was trying to give her a morning kiss and if it's anything a like Peeta's...well then that's enough said. We serve our men then head upstairs to get ready, I walk into my room with Annie following close behind. Jo is laying on my bed playing a game on her phone.

"Hey brainless got something fancy I could wear?"

"Uh yeah, my closet. You can go look too if you want Ann" Ann goes into my closet and Jo follows. I take a quick shower and when I get out I see Jo and Annie siting on my bed playing patty cake, I laugh at the site of them. I start walk to my closet to pick some clothes when I feel the towel that was wrapped around me be ripped away. I turn and look at Jo holding up my towel while laughing, Annie is laughing too. I reach for the towel but she pulls away.

"Whatever" I mutter, I turn to walk to my closet and Jo takes that great chance to whip me in the ass with my own towel. I cover my but and run into my closet while laughing. At this point Annie is laid out across the my bed and Jo is on the floor. I close the closet half way to cover my body.

"Why don't you two go get ready?" They stop laughing and look at me than at each other than they burst into laughter again. Whats with these two? "Fine, I don't care if you see me naked" I walk out of the closet close the door and windows then go back and start to look my dresses. I settle on a green strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline, it's tight around my breast and it's a silky flow to above my knee after that. I slip it on a turn to see Jo and Annie getting dressed as well. I walk over to my night stand and pull on a green thong then go into the bathroom to do my hair. I decide to leave it down with a twist on the side being pulled back with a red bow holding the hair back. I put on light makeup, face powder, mascara and light lipstick. I walk out and see my friends are ready as well. Annie is wearing a strapless white dress shows the shape of her body and red heels. Jo is wear white jeans that fit the shape of her legs, a red tanks top, a white button sweater that she left open and black and white shoes. I smile at the site of us

"Well... Good thing were all the same size" they nod and chuckle a bit.

"I'm going to do my hair and makeup" Ann tells us then walks out of the room

"Yeah, I'm going to brush my hair out so I do look like Haymitch" I giggle

"Good idea Jo" Well I think today is going to be well, perfect!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Hello beautiful" I turn and see Peeta standing in to door way still in his sweats. I throw a pillow at him

"Get dressed! You and Finn need to get a tree then bring it back."

"What are you going to do?"

"Decorate, we haven't done anything all month!"

"I like your dress" he pulls the bottom of it when I go get the pillow from his feet

"Thanks babe, I let you borrow it some time" he walks by and slaps my ass before walking in the bathroom

"I think red suits me better" he tells me before closing the door. I roll my eyes and head downstairs. To see Annie and Jo cleaning up breakfast, I start to join but they order me away.

"Get out of here brainless!"

"Jo be nice!" Ann stomps her foot and Jo mimicks her which causes me to laugh "anyways, Katty you should start decorating and we will help when were done"

"Correction, Annie will help when were done. You two are lucky I'm doing this much" I chuckle while shaking my head and walk out if the kitchen. I walk down to the basement and look threw the few boxes that are down there. Finally I come across the box of Christmas items I brought when I move in now I have to find Peeta's, before I look for his I carry my box to the staircase. I go all the way to the back of the basement where most of Peeta's things are and I start going threw things. I pull out a notebook and I flip threw the pages, l land on a page with a sloppy writing.

"Dear Katniss,  
I like you, no I love you. Be mine?happy valintines day!  
-Peeta" I laugh at that one I go through the whole book and it's mainly Peeta writing a note in class that was never sent to me, I wish he had sent it me. I think Ill keep this. I look in the box next to the one I found this book in and just my luck it's Peeta's Christmas stuff. I pick up his box and carry it over to the staircase stacking it on mine and carrying it up stairs to the living room. Once I get up their I see Annie and Jo coloring in coloring books, I swear their like little kids.

"Don't use all the pages" I warn "I have kids coming over soon and they need to be kept busy"

"I'm going to have to buy some of these" Jo tells me "but with a bigger selection of colors"

"Me too! I like doing this, I forgot how fun it is to be a kid"

"There's more colors in Peeta's studio if you want more" I tell them while I set the boxes down behind the couch, Jo gets up right away and heads down the hall way. I sit on the floor and start to pull out Christmas lights and bulbs from my box, i take out my stalking that says 'Katniss' in neat hand writing. I've hand this sense my first Christmas, I get up and go into the kitchen to get a hammer and nails to hang the stalkings. I dig into Peeta's box to find his but I can't seem to find it.

"PEETA!"

"He left with Finnick about 10 minutes ago" Annie tells me without look up from the coloring book. I pick up my phone off of the coffee table to call Peeta.

"Hey kat"

"Hey baby, where's your stalking?"

"Oh at my family's house"

"You didn't bring it?"

"Was I suppose to?"

"I guess not, I brought mine but we can make new ones. On your way home pick up some new ones alright?"

"Okay, love you"

"Love you too, bye" I hang up and put away my stalking. "HEY JO"

"WHAT BRAINLESS"

"HELP ME HANG THE LIGHTS OUTSIDE?"

"FINE" I get up and walk down the hall to Peeta's art studio he made. Jo is looking through drawers for color pencils, I snap my fingers and she turns around

"Their right here" I kick a clear bucket and they rattle around

"Oh, well what ever. Let's hang those stupid lights" we walk out to the living room and get the lights, hammer and nails. Jo starts walking out the front door but I stop her

"Were not going that way"

"Then how are we getting up there?"

"The window of my bedroom"

"Alright lets go" we lug the box of lights upstairs and onto to roof, Jo claims out and I quickly follow. I like it up here, I remember in my coma I would sit right here in the spot I'm standing. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Right away me and Jo start to untangle and hammer the lights in, my dress flows up and I push it down. Jo starts laughing at me and I flip her off.

"Only big girls do that sweetie" she tells me in a motherly voice, I stick my tongue out her "that's more like it" I roll my eyes "uh attitude!"

"Funny"

"I know" then we go back to hanging lights. About a hour and a half later were done with the bottom half of the roof and we half to go to the top half. Jo pushes me up and I pull her up, it's a breath taking view.

"Hey!" We both look down to the front door and see Gale. "What are you doing? Seam people don't hang lights!"

"I'm half merchant and now a victor. Plus my family always decorated like this, I just have a big house now."

"Who is this guy" I look at Jo and she's glaring at gale

"This is gale, he was my bestfriend before he started acting like a jerk. Anyways," I turn back to gale "what do you want?"

"I came to ask you to be my wife" me an Jo start laughing like crazy

"Good one Gale now get out of here" I hold my stomach and gasp for air

"I'm serious catnip"

"ITS KATNISS YOU WACKO" Jo yells at him

"Who are you?" Gale ask clearly angry

"I'm Johanna"

"Alright well Joanna stay out of it"

"Never" she crosses her arms and I look between them.

"Gale just leave, it's Christmas! Lets us be please" I hear the front door unlock and I see Annie step out

"Oh hello, may I help you?" Gale smirks and pushes her in the house and slams the door. I hear Annie screaming for help. Jo jumps down to the first level of the roof and I follow.

"Shit!" I run to where she's standing, he's standing at the window and he has Annie in a headlock. The window is closed "it's locked, where the hammer?" I look around, it's probably up on the higher level.

"Up there"

"We don't have time!" Jo starts banging on the window

"Come on!" I try and pull her back but she screams and runs back to the widow. Her knees collapse

"She's my best friend! She can't die, she can't die, she can't die! No no no no no no no!" I look around, Jo is having a melt down

"Jo come on! Come on!"

"ANNIE! ANNIE"

"JOHANNA!" I turn her around and slap her. She looks at me with wide eyes "lets go" I say stern, she nods her head and stands up. I go to the edge and lower myself so I'm hanging from the side of my house then I drop, Jo copies me. We crouch down and go around the house and threw the back door. We hear Annie upstairs crying for Finncik, begging him not to hurt her. I slowly go upstairs with Jo following close behind I peer through my bedroom door and Annie is on the floor. She sees me and I press my finger to my lips signaling her to be quiet, she nods

"Here" Jo whispers I turn around and she has two knifes and a frying pan.

"A frying pan?" I whisper back, she nods. I take it and we walk into the room Annie points to the bathroom, I kick the door open. We see Gale standing there with his back turned to us, I think he's laughing. Jo throws her knife and it goes into his back her turns around clearly in pain.

"Marry me, your act has gone on long enough. I know you don't love Peeta" Jo takes my knife and throws it, it finds a place in his shoulder "stop doing that!" He hisses

"Stop hassling my friends!" He comes forward reaching for Jo but I take the frying pan and hit then knife that's buried it his shoulder

"Get out" I hiss

"Kat" I turn and see Peeta standing there. "What's going on" I turn back to gale, he's in pain but he steps closer and I hit him in the head. He falls back unconscious.

"Get him out of here" I drop the frying pan and head to the window taking Peeta with me. I climb out of the window and head to the spot where me and Jo climb up to get to the very top of the roof "help me?" I ask Peeta sweetly.

"Of corse" he pushes me up then pulls himself up. I start to hammer the lights again but he takes the hammer from me. "What happened"

"He asked me to marry him, me and Jo laughed like crazy. Annie opened the door and he came in taking Ann hostage. Jo had a melt down, I had to slap her bringing her back to reality then what you just saw was the result"

"I'm proud of you"

"Thank you" I lean of and kiss him.

"Send up Finncik, you girls decorate the inside"

"Okay" I carefully lower myself down and climb threw the window

"Finnick!" I yell while walking downstairs

"Yeah kit-kat?" He's coloring with Jo an Annie

"Peeta needs your help"

"Okay" he jumps up, gives Annie a kiss then runs upstairs.

"I'm sorry Annie" I tell her while giving her a hug

"Not your fault, plus I'm fine"

"You did good brainless, sorry for freaking out on you" Jo tells me without looking up from her coloring

"It was understandable"

"Can you guys help with dinner an decorating?"

"Sure" they say together. We start hanging lights in all the windows, decorating the well picked tree, put presents under the tree, making stocking. Peeta got enough for all of us so we each have a stocking over the fire place with out name. Finally and hour later were finished.

"Whats for dinner?" Annie ask adjusting the coloring books on the table that we left out for the kids.

"I don't know, what ever Peeta cooked"

"I want something sweet" Jo exclaims.

"I'm engaged to a baker and it's a Holliday, there's plenty in the kitchen. She gets up and runs to the kitchen, me and Ann look at each other, shrug then get up and go after her. All three of us sit at the island eating cookies and theses little rolls with filling that are absolutely amazing!

"Spoiling your dinner I see" we all look over, mouths full of sweets.

"Uh oh! Peeta I would let the women eat all the sweets they want"

"Why?"

"They like to eat sweets when they are-"

"Don't you dare finish that golden boy" Jo yells, Finn gulps and the rest of us laugh.  
-

*knock knock *ding dong

"ILL GET IT" I jump up off the couch

"Why does she do that!" Annie squels

"Yeah were in the same room brainless." She looks at Peeta "good luck with that one" he just laughs. I open the door because it's 6:00 and I know it's the family.

"Hi!" I say while opening the door.

"Hey kitty" Sally walks in unable to give me a hug because she holding presents.

"Hello mouse"

"Mouse?" I give rye a confused look.

"Get it? Peeta calls you kat"

"Very funny" I give him a small push

"Katniss"

"Mr- I mean dad" I smile and give him a small hug. "Susie!"

"Hellos katniss"

"You look wonderful!"

"As do you"

"Hey Graham" I give him hug.

"Hello, under the tree?" He ask because he has a bag of presents

"Yup,can't miss it"

"Hi katniss!" Clair jumps into view after her dad walks away.

"Hey!" I give her a hug "go ask your uncle for the fun stuff I bought for you until you get your presents"

"Okay!" She runs off and comes back "you look pretty katniss"

"Aww thank you but not as pretty as you" she blushes then runs off again.

"Hi katnuss" I turn and look down at gorge

"Oh! There's my little guy! I've missed you" I say while bending down to his level

"I miss you too"

"Excited for presents?"

"Yup!" I kiss his cheek then he runs off. I walk into the living room and sit down next to Peeta, everyone is talking and chatting. I love this, family is all that really mattered to me and I'm glad it's growing.

"Hey" Peeta whispers in my ear

"Hi" I turn and our noses touch, I wiggle mine back and forth.

"It's crazy"

"What"

"A month ago you came to my house and admitted your love for me, now were engaged and spending our first Christmas together."

"I guess it is crazy"

*ding dong

"I'll get it" I announce and stand up leaving a empty seat by Peeta

"At least she didn't yell" I hear Jo's side comment and smirk

"Oh! She used to do that all the time when we were little" I roll my eyes, Sally and I have so many embarrassing moments and she's bringing them up now as I leave the room and I know it. I open the door and see my mother and prim standing there looking quite upset.

"Hi, what's wrong"

"We need to talk" my mother says as she pushes past me. I look at prim and raise my eyebrows.

"I told her not to upset you on Christmas but I guess she's doing it anyways" prim tells me while walking in and taking off her coat. I sigh and roll my eyes, I walk into the living room and see everyone still laughing and having a good time. All I want is to sit with them not go talk about something unpleasant with my mother. I ruffle Peeta's hair as I pass the couch and he glares at me which causes me to chuckle. I head up stairs and call down the hallway.

"Mom, where are you"

"Guest bedroom"

"Which one" she peeks her head out and does a sarcastic smile that goes right back to a scowl. I walk into the room and sit on the bed while she closes the door, well more like slam the door.

"Katniss what is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" I'm Offended

"You are engaged to Peeta when you were set with Gale. Okay so you went to the games and help saved his life and he help save yours but you and Gale are meant to be. I dropped this conversation at your 'engagement party' but I'm livid about this! Your suppose to be with gale" Set with Gale? What? I guess people thought we would be set if we didn't go to a reaping, set is when you and another person date but it's called set for when you both turn 18 and never went to the games but I did go to the games.

"Stop right there! I went to the games and fell in love with Peeta Mellark! When I kiss him and I mean every time I kiss him I get all warm and melt. I get warm and have butterfly's when we hold hands, at a simple touch I get goosebumps. When I look in to his eyes I fall in love over and over again, his smile drives me crazy I could stare at it all day, I could play with his hair all day. I find something new to love about him everyday, like how he likes to sleep with the window open because he like the fresh air, how his favorite color is sunset orange, how he doesn't like any milk or sugar in his coffee or tea because it ruins the taste, his little pranks and jokes, his own little world when he paints or bakes, the way his eyes sparkle when he sees me. Point is mother I love him and that list can go on forever"

"He's changed you" my mom says barely above a whisper

"Yeah...?"

"You used to stumble over your words"

"I don't stumble when it comes to Peeta"

"You never wanted to get married"

"Yet you want me to marry gale? If I'm going to get married it will be to the man I love"

"Your a capital puppet now" she looks around the room and picks up a paper weight

"Thank you mother, all this came with the house and you seem to forget that you have the exact same things in your house"

"You have a cell phone"

"It was a gift and it is useful"

"You have nice clothes"

"Is that a crime?"

"You are so different now"

"So are you"

"How?" She looks at me with a look that makes me want to strangle her.

"You were kind and caring and fun, then you left, Into your own little world for years, I had to feed all of us at 11 years old. I had to keep prim presentable so we wouldn't go to a home, I had to feed you so you wouldn't die. I cooked, I cleaned, I took out lots and lots of tessera and grain, I sewed, I bathed, I was a mother from the age 11 and the honest truth... We would both be dead if it wasn't for prim. I would have let go and have up years ago"

"Why didn't you?" Is she really asking that?

"For prim! That little blue eyed and blond haired girl downstairs. I did it all for her! I'm glad im alive actually, I'm finally happy. I haven't been happy sense my father died, finally, finally I'm happy. Even after the games, all I've been through and I'm happy but now my own mom is trying to take that from me. I'm done talking! Merry Christmas" I get up and walk out leaving the door open. I walk into my room and pace for a bit to calm down. Once I'm calm I go downstairs to find everyone the way I left them.

"Hi katnuss! I can't find you but now I did"

"Oh I'm sorry, I was up stairs"

"Up?" He lifts his arms and I nod my head picking him up and resting him on my hip.

"Peeta, lets set the table" he nods his head and stands up. I take his hand and walk into the kitchen with George still on my hip talking to himself. I sit George on the counter and tell him not to move or he will fall and get hurt, he promises he won't move. I help Peeta spread out the red table cloth

"No rue" I hear George say behind me. I freeze and look up at Peeta with wide eyes and he looks up at me frozen also, at the same time we run to the counter.

"George" I say while holding his little hand

"Katnuss" he smiles at me

"Who are you talking to?"

"Me friend!"

"Who's your friend buddy" Peeta ask

"Rue" I look at Peeta and he looks at me

"What does she look like George?" Peeta presses

"I drew a picture! Wanna see?"

"Yes!" I say and pick him off the counter setting him on the floor. He runs off and I look at Peeta.  
"How is this possible?"

"Spirits? Ghost? I believe in them, maybe she came to see you. I heard the innocent which would be little kids can see them"

"You think that's true?"

"I think so, I guess we will know for sure when he comes back with the picture" I nod my head and swallow the lump in my throat, Peeta pulls me in close and wraps his hands around my waist and I wrap mine around his while laying my head on his chest.

"I back! I back! Here" George runs in with the picture. I take it and look at it. It has a little boy who looks like George and a girl standing next to him with dark skin and curly black hair and big brown eyes. This is definitely Rues spirt.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Peeta this is crazy"

"It's possible, well I think it is" I pace back and forth for a while then Peeta stops me. "Don't be scared, don't worry, she probably just wants a way to tell you she's okay and this is how she's telling you" I take a deep breath and nod my head

"Your right, nothing to be scared of, nothing to worry about" I repeat, Peeta kisses the top of my head then gets plates from the cupboard. "I'll get the cups" I walk to the cupboard and get cups that match the plates Peeta took. The cups are clear glass and have mistletoes around the top edges, the plates are white and have mistletoe around the edges as well. Peeta sneaks up behind me and snakes his hands around my waist, he takes a cup from my hand and hold it above our heads.

"Mistletoe" he mumbles against my neck, I turn my head and kiss his lips.

"Whats for dinner?"

"Food" I roll my eyes and he pokes my stomach causing me to squeal.  
"Get the family please" he ask as he puts the cup in its place and starts setting up the silver wear. I walk into the living room and see that Effie and Haymitch have arrived.

"Hi!" I walk over and give each of them a hug.

"Katniss dear, always a pleasure"

"Hey sweetheart" I turn and look at everyone then smile.

"PEETA!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU WANT THE FAMILY IN THE KITCHEN NOW?"

"PLEASE" I look at everyone and start walking away

"You heard the man, dinner is ready" they all laugh and get up following me into the kitchen. We all walk into the kitchen and see Peeta waiting in his seat patiently, I walk over and take my seat on the right of him and George runs over and takes the seat on the right of me. Everyone els takes their seat and fills there plate, we talk, eat, have desert and enjoy the company of family the whole time. Haymitch, Peeta, Jo, Finn, Ann and I decided to order a lot of food, toys and clothes from the capital then go around to the merchant and seam areas handing them out.

-asaaaa-

We all finish dinner and head to the living room while drinking hot chocolate. I'm sitting on Peeta's lap while talking to Annie who's sitting on Finnicks lap and Finnick and Peeta are talking.

"Katnuss! Katnuss!" I look over and see a excited George

"Yes little guy?"

"Presents?" I tilt my head back and forth

"Will that make you happy" he nods his head "will it make your sister happy?"

"Care?"

"George?"

"Presents make you happy?" She jumps up and runs to us

"Over the moon!" I look at Peeta

"What do you say uncle Peeta"

"I say yes" I kiss his nose and stand up.

"Present time!" Clair and George jump around. I take their hands and walk them over to the tree, I pull out the gifts me and Peeta got them. every time I place a gift in front of them there mouths drop. I finish stacking up there presents from everyone and they look like there going to cry.

"All of this is- is ours?" Clair asks shocked

"Yes! Me and your uncle got the ones wrapped in blue, your grandpa got the ones wrapped in yellow, your mom and dad got the ones wrapped in green and your Uncle rye and his girlfriend Sally got you the ones wrapped in orange" she looks around the room with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, all so much! Me and my brother love you all!"

"This a lot of present!" George stand up and try's to jump and look over but the stack is so tall he can't look over.

"You're welcome, from all of us" I tell her, she looks at me and hugs me tight.

"I'm glad your in this family" she whispers "not because you give us Presents but because your nice and care about all of us" now I'm crying "thank you" I kiss the top of her head

"Your welcome, now open all of these gifts" she nods and lets go opening the first gift in her reach. George comes up and wipes my tears away.

"Thank you katnuss" he kisses my cheek and like his sister starts opening gifts. Peeta comes up behind me and hugs me.

"I love you"

"I love you too Peeta"

-aaaaa-

About a half hour later George and Sally are done unwrapping presents and they are playing with their toys. Sally got lots of clothes from her mom and dad, pjs and slippers from rye and Sally, a paint set from her grandpa and 6 barbies, 34 different Barbie outfits, a bike from me and Peeta. George got clothes from his mom and dad, pjs and slippers from rye and Sally, a wagon from his grandpa and 3 action figures, 2 Lego sets and a tricycle from me and Peeta.

"Now for the big kids" I say

"She's just being nice, now for the old people" Peeta tells everyone

"Hey! Bread boy your one of us now"

"Old man!" Annie says and sticks her tongue out, Everyone laughs.

"Hey Clair!" She looks up from her Barbies "want to give all the old people their presents?" She smiles and nods "come here" she gets up and runs to me. Peeta hands me Jo's "this is Jo's" she runs over and give it to Jo

"Thanks kid" Jo rips off the top and smiles at the charm bracelet. "Love birds! This is amazing thank you" me and Peeta nod, Peeta hands me Annie's

"Annie" Clair runs to Annie

"Thank you Clair" Annie says while taking the box. She takes off the lip and gasp "it looks like my name is in water! Thank you both!"

"Your welcome Ann" Peeta responds while handing me another present

"Sally" Clair takes the box to Sally. She rips off the lip and almost cries.

"Kitty this is amazing! I-I love it!"

"Open it" she opens the locket and cries more. I put a picture of us when we were little and a picture of us at the engagement party.

"Thank you" she gets up and hugs me then walks back to Rye who helps her put the locket on. Peeta hands me the next box.

"This ones a little heavy" Clair nods her head "to Haymitch" Clair takes the box to Haymitch

"Thanks kid"

"Haymitch! That's what I said" Jo complains

"I was born first" Jo rolls her eyes and sits back. Haymitch opens the box and his eyes widen

"You are the best tributes I could ever mentor!" Me and Peeta just laugh. Peeta hands me another box.

"To Effie" Clair runs to Effie with the box.

"Thank you dear" she takes of the bow and carefully removed the lid.  
"Oh my word! This was just let out in the magazines! It's not even sold In stores. Thank you both!"

"Your welcome Effie"

"Yeah, anything for the best escort" Peeta adds, what a suck up.

"To Finnick" I hand Clair another box. She runs to Finnick and he happily takes it. He rips off the lid and smiles.

"You shouldn't have" Peeta got him the 74th hunger game LEGO set. That's what Finnick does on his free time, build the areas of the hunger games.

"Well anything for you Finn" Peeta says. I hand 2 packages to Clair.

"Annie and Johanna" she runs and give it to them and right away the rio it open.

"YES!" Jo screams

"I love it!" Annie hugs the coloring book and 50 pack of pencils.

"Thank you!" The say at the same time, I lean against Peeta and laugh.

"I think my girlfriend is secretly 5" Finn says which causes everyone to laugh.

"Says the boy with the Legos"

"Got me there" he looks at George's Lego sets, stand up and walks over to him getting on his knees talking to George

"Finny you leave his Legos alone" Annie warns

"Shhh" then he turns back to George.

"Here Clair this is for rye" Clair takes the box and runs to Rye with it

"Thanks bear" he ruffles her hair. He opens it up and starts laughing like crazy. Me and Peeta got him and picture frame but Peeta didn't want to put pictures but I secretly did.

"Rye it's just a frame"

"With pictures of you" Peeta stands up right away and runs to rye. I put pictures of Peeta when me and rye drew on his face and when we scared him I just happen to get a picture of his face.

"Katniss!" Peeta looks mad but amused at the same time.

"Thanks mouse I love it!" I laugh and Peeta walk back over to me. I crawl away calling for George.

"George! Help me! Help me!"

"Katnuss! Katnuss!" He reaches for me but Peeta already picked me up by the hips and pulled me away.

"It's okay George I'm just giving her a hug" he gives his uncle a concerned look but then goes back to playing with Finnick. "Clair these are for prim and katniss mother." She takes the boxes and runs to them. My mother surprisingly stayed after the talk we had. They start to open it and once it's fully opened prim squeals and my mom just stares at it blankly.

"I want to contact you at all times. Ill show you both how to use it later. I already put some contacts in there. And don't think your a 'capital puppet' now that's what I thought when I got mine but it comes in handy"

"Thanks katniss!" Prim jumps up and hugs me

"Thank you Both" mother says while looking down

"Your both welcome. Clair give this to your mom, dad, uncle Rye and Grandpa" Clair takes this small packages and runs to each one of them. She sure does have a lot of energy. They all open the packages and almost faint. Me and Peeta bought wallets and put 300 dollars in each wallet.

"I can't take this"

"This is too much"

"I can't accept this brother"

"Son, no I can't"

"No you all have to take it!" I interrupt

"Your my family and it's called a gift" Peeta adds in. They all nod there head with huge smiles on their faces.

"Well it seems like the rest of the gifts are for us baby" I look up at Peeta.

"Yeah I guess they are"

"Here, this one is for me" I hand Peeta a small box. He takes off the bow and opens the lid then reads the card aloud.

"Remember when Jo said you have loafs in the oven? She wasn't kidding" I smirk and Peeta frowns. He moves the paper and takes out the test, his eyes widen

"Are- are y-you pregnant?"

"Yes" I reach up and peck his lips. He smiles

"YES! YES!YES" he throws his fist in the air. I laugh and he kisses me

"Baby Mellark on its way" I whisper

"I can't wait" he whispers back

(Sorry if it was a boring chapter!)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

(I'm having some writers block, this chapter is a little slow but I have a idea so bare with me.)

Everyone just left besides Finn, Ann and Jo, they went to their rooms.I sit on the couch right next to Peeta and lean into him.

"Are you excited?" I ask while reaching under the coffee table pulling out both baby books.

"Words can't describe how happy I am"

"Which do you want first? Boy or girl?"

"Boy so he can protect his sister, how about you?"

"Girl"

"Because...?"

"I don't know, I just do" Peeta chuckles "lets get married before a capital wedding"

"That's a good idea baby"

"Just people close to us, snow wants to know when we want to do it. Were getting a planner when we leave for the victory tour"

"2 wedding dates?"

"I guess not"

"It was a good idea though"

"We need to make a appointment for the baby soon"

"Yeah, did you like my present to you?"

"Loved it, I will never take off this bracelet" Peeta got me a bracelet with one charm. The charm is a heart and it says 'Forever and Always' on it.

"I will add a charm for every major event in our life's"

"Like our wedding"

"First kid"

"Second kid"

"And anything els that happens"

"You think of the best ideas baby"

"I know kat" I roll my eyes. "Bed?"

"Yes, but only sleep tonight"

"Fine" he picks me up bridal style and starts to carry me upstairs

"You think you can do this when I'm in a wedding dress?"

"I know I can"

"Good, I like when you do this"

"I love you katniss"

"And I love you Peeta"

-ttttttt-

I wake up to birds chirping and a cold breeze. I sit up and stretch, I look over at Peeta's spot but he's not there, gale is! How did he get here?

"Katniss close the window it's freezing"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was sleeping with my fiancé, I guess I'm not sleeping anymore. Come closer and lets warm each other"

"No!" I get out of bed and run down the hall. "Peeta! Peeta! Peeta!" I run outside and see him walking down the victor village path with Delly, their holding hands and talking, Peeta leans over and kisses her. My knees go weak and I fall in the snow, gale puts a hand on my shoulder

"Don't do that again okay baby"

"I'm not your baby" he slaps me and I wake up. Peeta his hovering over me talking to me.

"It's okay, you're awake now, it was a dream your with me, your with me" I nod my head unable to speak, that was a horrible nightmare. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I-I woke up to-to gale in my bed next to me and-and I ran outside looking for you and you were with Delly holding hands and you kissed her. I woke up when Gale slapped me."

"Oh baby that will never happen"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Okay, good"

-888888-

"Do you really have to go? Stay until New Years?" I beg

"I'm sorry Katty, we have to go"

"But Ann-"

"Kit-kat me and Ann have to go"

"Me too brainless"

"Fine, I love you guys. I can't bare to go to the train station without crying" I give Ann, Finnick and yes Jo a hug. She allowed one quick and I mean very quick hug. I walk in the bedroom and fall face down on the bed, this sucks! My friends are leavening, I know they can't stay forever and they have been here a long time but I'm really going to miss them.

I must of fallen asleep because when I woke up its sundown, I've never slept this much in my life. I stretch and go downstairs where I find Peeta on the phone, I go up behind him and put my arms around him and rest my hands on his strong chest.

"alright see you then dr" Peeta hands up the phone and wiggles out of my grasp, turns to me and pulls me in by the hips.

"Dr?"

"Mmhm, made the appointment for you"

"How sweet of you" I lean up and kiss his nose, I try and wiggle out of his grasp but he won't let go. "Peeta, let go"

"Nope"

"And why not?"

"Because your mine"

"I know that and you know that so you can let go now"

"Not a chance"

"I'm hungry"

"That's right! You haven't eaten all day" he lets go and I run into the kitchen. He follows me

"Okay Peeta your scaring me"

"I'm sorry katniss I didn't mean to" he opens up his arms for a hug but for some reason I feel like I can't trust him right now. I slowly walk into his arms, his grip tightens and tightens and tightens and tightens.

"Peeta your hurting me"

"Peeta's not here" I start screaming as his grip tightens, no one comes for help. I'm dying and no one saves me.

"Peeta-Peeta I can't br-breath, st-stop the-the baby"

"I told you Peeta's not here! It's gale and I'm killing you and your baby unless you say you love me" I shake my head no and look up at him, it is gale. "Say it!"

I sit up and hug my stomach where my baby is, I get up and walk down stairs slowly. Peeta is on the couch looking at a scrapbook.

"Pee-Peeta?" He looks up and smiles

"Hi baby, sleep well?" I step closer but keep my distance.

"No"

"Why not? Bad dreams? Sorry I wasn't there to comfort you. Want to talk about it?"

"Glad tried to kill me, he was dressed and looked like you"

"Oh I'm so sorry baby, it's not real. I'm the real Peeta I promise, want me to prove it?" I nod my head yes  
"Okay, were engaged, I loved you sense I was five, you have my baby in your stomach, we were in the games together, we leave for our victory tour on the 1st, you-"

"Something you and only you know" I cut him off, he tilts his head from side to side then smiles.

"You loved to be carried, you like running your fingers threw my hair and you like when I nibble your ear when we have sex" he smiles and leans forward "makes you come faster" I blush a bright red and walk over to him, he pulls me into his lap and kisses my cheek.

"I love you" I tell him while running my fingers threw his hair.

"I know, I love you too" I kiss his nose. "Oh I made a dr appointment"

"Your so good to me"

-00000-  
THE NEXT DAY

I'm in the kitchen eating some toast when there's a knock on the door. I put down my toast and go to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Capital escorts ma'am"

"One second" I run upstairs and pull on a pair of Peeta's sweat pants and run back down stairs. I open the door and smile. The man and women look me up and down

"Sorry to wake you" the women says.

"Oh no no no, I've been awake for a while now" I look down at my outfit and touch my hair "I just haven't gotten dressed"

"Understandable, may we enter?" I nod my head and open the door wide, stepping aside for them to enter. I close the door and go into the living room with them close behind me I sit on the couch and they stand in front of the fire place.

"You are aware of the victory tour?" The tall man ask me.

"Yes of corse, me and Peeta are well aware"

"Oh yes Peeta, do you know where we can find him?"

"The bakery"

"Any how are you fully prepared?"

"Yes I am"

"Alright we will be leaving early, pack your things we will be here to take you early"

"What? No!"

"Excuse me miss" the man speaks up. "You and Peeta must come with us tomorrow"

"I'm calling Effie" I stand up and use the phone the house came with. It rings twice before she answers.

"Katniss lovely to speak to you"

"As to you, Effie I have a question"

"Yes, go on"

"Do me and Peeta have to leave early for our tour?"

"No you leave the 1st"

"That's what I thought and that's what the papers say but two capital escorts are here telling me I have to leave tomorrow"

"Are their names Julie and Alex?"

"One second" I look at the escorts who are looking at the picture of me and Peeta "excuse me, may I ask your names"

"I'm Julie and this is Alex"

"Effie?"

"Don't say yes if that's their names, repeat it and make it sound like your telling me"

"Their names are Julie and Alex, escorts from the capital"

"Agree to what their saying, get Peeta and go to Haymitch."

"Why?"

"Do it, now" Effie sounds very urgent. I turn to the escorts and smile.

"Effie told me that it must be the presidents request yes?" The women Julie looks at the man Alex and nods

"Yes, snows request"

"Alright then, I'll collect Peeta and we will be ready by nine tomorrow"

"Splendid" and with that they walk out if y house. I run upstairs and dial Peeta.

"Hey baby"

"Peeta come home now"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just come home, alright?"

"Okay be there in a few"

About 10 minutes later Peeta comes running threw the door, I packed some clothes and things we might need.

"Peeta lets go"

"Where?"

"I'll tell you when were at Haymitch's house"

"Katniss" I pick up the bag I packed and take Peeta's hand

"Just wait" I pull Peeta all the way to Haymitchs house, right when we step on the porch Haymitch opens the door.

"Thank god your both okay"

"What's going on?" Peeta's getting frustrated now.

"Sweetheart what happened?" I walk to the kitchen and sit down.

"I was eating breakfast and two people came to the door saying their capital escorts and that me and Peeta need to leave early for the tour. I called Effie, she asked their names and when I told her she said agree to what they say and come to you"

"Julie and Alex?"

"Yes"

"Who are they? What do they want from me and kat?"

"The capital isn't happy with either of you, especially you. I don't know what they want but you have to go Tomorrow, you have to agree with anything they say it do"

"Haymitch what if they want to kill me and Peeta? I'm pregnant for crying out loud"

"The capital wants a show, make everything about the baby and wedding. Keep their minds occupied and stay alive"

"So were going tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll go too" I look at Haymitch, I trust him so I must do what he says. I stand up and walk to Peeta wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Alright" I have a bad feeling about this.


	35. Chapter 35

Hi everyone! I know disappointing it's not a chapter and I hate when writers do this but I'm having major writers block. I'll continue with this story soon but right now I'm focusing on  
'sense the first day'  
Check it out? Thanks for support and if you have any idea don't be afraid to review! Love you all


End file.
